What might happen?
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: "and why then am I supposed to love you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "5 words" he held up 5 fingers and ticked them off with his hand "You. Me. Cancun. Designer Bikini." he said. Please Read! Oh and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

What might happen? A fan fic

"Mum have you seen my Chudley cannons T-shirt?" I asked my muggle-born mother "Rosie honestly?" my mother said and I shrugged "ask your father" she said with a sigh. I walked over to my red headed father's office and knocked on the door "who?- oh rosie come in" he said. I went inside and sat on my dad's desk as he went back to work "Daddy have you seen my Chudley cannons T-shirt?" I asked "huh? Oh no sweetheart I haven't why?" he asked. "Well I cant very well go back to school without my bloody Chudley cannons shirt now can I?" I asked "you definitely are your father's kid" he chuckled "I forgot you were going to school already" he said "Dad im going to school tomorrow" I reminded him "well obviously" he said. "I think you forgot it at uncle Harry's when you stayed the night" he said "so can I go get it? Its only a couple blocks away" I said "well…" he said "please daddy?" I asked in by best Daddy's girl voice. "Fine but just don't take too long and don't let your mother know I let you out of the house" he said "thanks daddy" I said jumping off his desk then I pecked him on the cheek and walked out of his office. "How come dad always lets you out of the house?" My little brother Hugo asked "because im Dad's little girl" I said with a wide smile then I ruffled his hair and started to make my way to Grimhauld place.

"Hello Aunt Ginny" I said as my aunt opened the door "oh hello Rose could I hep you with something?" she asked "actually I was wondering if I left my Chudley cannons shirt here when I spent the night?" I asked. "Oh yes actually you did" she said "hang on a moment would you like to step inside while I find it?" I nodded and she ushered me inside I sat down on the couch in the living room and "hold on I think I saw Kreacher cleaning it" she said and disappeared out the door. "Hey Rosie" Albus said coming into the room "hey Sev" I said referring to his middle name as always "what are you doing here?" he asked "what not happy to see me?" I teased "ofcourseish" he replied and I stuck my tongue out at him "you two aren't fighting again are you?" Aunt Ginny asked as she came into the room "no" we answered together. "Here it is" She said handing me my shirt "thank you" I said taking it "no problem well we'll see you tomorrow at King's Cross alright?" she asked and I nodded then I headed back home.

*~The Next Morning~*

I woke up early and ran around the room putting things into my trunk "you really are just like your father" my mother said from the doorway "no im not I was looking over my books early so there you are" I said. "Good point" she pecked me on the head "you go take a shower and get ready ill finish your packing" she said and I nodded then went into the bathroom and took a shower when I came out my Trunk was already gone and in its place my mom had laid out a dress and flats. "Not gonna happen" I muttered and grabbed my Chudley cannons shirt and a skirt then when I had those on I put a pair of above the knee Converse with brightly colored laces a habit id picked up from aunt Luna then I grabbed a couple hair bands and went downstairs to find my father and my mother in a passionate embrace/kiss. Hugo had his hands clasped over his eyes and had his tongue sticking out "yuck" I said as I passed them to get milk from the fridge "oh sweety as much as I don't like it in a few years youll be doing the same thing" dad said "don't hold your breathe" I said and climbed onto the counter drinking my milk. "Come on we need to get going" my mum said and helped Hugo off his chair and I climbed onto my dad's shoulders.

After my parents and everyone else's farewells me and Sev got on the Train and started to look for a compartment.

*SCORPIUS MALFOY POV*

"Goodbye son" my father said "Dad what if I don't get into Slytherin?" I asked worriedly "Scorpius at one time I cared about which house or which blood kind someone is but not anymore if you end up in Gryfindor it wont matter to me only try not to get into Hufflepuff they are only the ones who weren't special enough to get into the other houses". "I love you Father" I said "I do too son" he said and hugged me "Goodbye Mother" I said only because I would be forced too, I really didn't care for her nor did she for me since she wasn't my real mother. "Yes yes Goodbye" she said looking very bored and sounding bored too "is the family name really worth that much?" I whispered to my father "I made a contract a long time ago okay and trust me her sister Daphne is much much worse" he said then he kissed me on the forehead "now off you go" he said, I nodded and grabbed my trunk then I got on to the train and found a compartment by myself. A few minutes later a couple people entered "Hi sorry its just everywhere else is full could we sit here?" a tall girl wearing 2 ponytails holding long red hair, with a red shirt a skirt and sneakers asked "sure" I said gesturing to the seats in front of me. "Thanks" a boy who had Shaggy Black hair and vivid green eyes wearing jeans and a T-shirt said "no problem" I responded "im Rose Weasley and he is Albus Potter" the girl said extending her hand "Scorpius Malfoy" I said and shook her hand. "Oh you must be Malfoy's kid I mean Draco Malfoy's son" she said "yup and you must be either George, Charlie, Percy or Bill weasley's kid then" I said "close Ron Weasley's daughter" she said smiling and I realized she was a very pretty girl "Charlie doesn't have any kids and Bill and George's are all older than me and Percy's isn't at school yet" she said widening her smile. "Sev's mom is actually the female weasley" she said referring to the boy "Sev?" I asked "yeah I call him that for his middle name Severus" she told me "as in Snape?" I asked she nodded "he was my dad's Godfather" I said "well what do you know" she said. We kept talking for the rest of the trip and Sev as she called him just started to read.

*ROSE POV*

"You like Malfoy" Sev said "no I do not were just friends" I said "uhuh but you wish you were more" he said "oh look here comes the Profesor guess weve gotta get sorted" I said and turned to see the Sorting Hat singing. Scorpius poked me and started to make an imitation of it so that only me and him could hear and I giggled. Then the names started to be called as the names got nearer and nearer to mine I started breathing heavily I felt a soft hand in mine and looked to see Scorpius he squeezed my hand just when they called his name. I looked over at the Gryfindors and saw that the guy infront of James was covered in Pumpkin juice and James had Juice on his chinthat was dripping down on his shirt. "Hmm very interesting mind you've got here a Malfoy usually belongs in Slytherin but I see much kindness and Bravery aswell, intelligent aswell your mind is fit for all houses but what would truly fit you? That is the question." The hat said everyone was quiet observing were hed end up being and I realized I was holding my breathe "however I see very little Selfishness so that is atleast one option out of the way, too interesting for Hufflepuff so its either Ravenclaw or Gryfindor" it continued and I found myself yelling "MAKE A PICK ALREADY" I yelled then covered my mouth with both hands. "I see some are very interested in your placement so it better be…" a silence wich seemed to stretch for hours filled the hall and finally it said "GRYFFIDOR". Everyone was silent I elbowed Sev and started to clap he caught on and clapped aswell then all the first years were clapping and then everyone else clapped except for Slytherins they looked extremely angry. A few more people passed and then it was Sev's turn I plugged my fingers into my ears and shut my eyes until someone elbowed me in the ribs and I looked up to see James with his arm around Sev's shoulder and they were both yelling "THE POTTERS STAY IN GRYFFIDOR THE POTTERS STAY IN GRYFFINDOR" and the whole table had erupted into cheers. All too soon though it was time for me to go up "Very intelligent just like your mother you are and as Brave as the rest of em' very kind and angry towards those who hurt your loved ones and a Weasley at that many family to get hurt" he said "GRYFFINDOR" it yelled. As people started to clap I didn't really make a big deal about it I mean all Weasleys have been in Gryfindor so yeah. "Congrats Scorp" I said to Scorpius as I sat down between him and Sev and after that the food appeared. "Hoo-rah" I said and started to pig out on the food "are you sure you're a girl?" Scorpius said looking at me in disgust "you wanna get punched in the face by a girl like your father?" I asked him "don't take it personal her dad got in tons of fights you're your dad and plus all Weasley's are Hot-tempered and have quite an appetite you you're her Grandfather and hers also got in a fight?" Sev said. "I don't actually know anything about my Grandfather, father never talks about him" Scorp said sadly "well I realize why hes in Azkaban after all for killing who knows how many people and being a Death eater and tons of other things" Sev said as usual with no care for people's feelings "I thought he was dead actually. At least that's what Grandmother says" Scorp said. "Okay Sev just shut it" I said "that is really sad you know but the fact of the matter is that your Grand Dad was an asshole don't tell my parents I said that" I added to Sev "and is your Parents never told you about them then that means that hes not worth mentioning you know what my mother told me? She told me that at his trial your father admitted that his father abused both physically and Verbally his mother and himself and he forced him to become a death eater" I said. "So don't sweat about it and eat your damn spaghetti if you don't want me to take it from you" I said ending in a comical note and a smile he smiled back and gave me a side hug "thanks" he said.

*JAMES POV*

As the First years started to file through I drank my Pumpkin juice and looked at them trying to think were theyd end up the Malfoy kid was a definite Slytherin but the rest were hard to place when I had finally decided on my list I went back to my juice until my girlfriend nudged me in the ribs "whats up with your cousin and the Malfoy kid?" she asked pointing to Rose and Malfoy "nothing their just sitting next to each other" I said "no look at theyre hands" she said. I looked down and sure enough they were holding hands I turned back to the table and spit out my drink which ended up landing on the face of the guy in front of me I was disgusted to find out that my cousin was with a Malfoy but now I couldn't very well say with a slytherin since he wasn't. I saw him hug her sideways as we ate and felt the anger boil up inside me I marched up to them and tapped Rose on the shoulder "can I talk to you out in the hall?" I asked "why don't you spea to me right now and I keep eating my Spaghetti?" she asked and started to eat her spaghetti. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I don't think uncle Ron would be very happy about his daughter dating a death eaters son now would he?" I said right when she took an incredibly large spoonful of Spaghetti and now it was her turn to spit out her food all over the person infront of her who just happened to be Lavendar Brown's daughter who shrieked like crazy while Rose started to cough uncontrollably and Scorpius hit her on the back. She shoved his arm away and dragged me out into the hall "what are you talking about?" she shrieked "you know perfectly well what" I told her "I am not dating Scorp hes just a friend" she shrieked "so why were you two holding hands?" I asked "I was getting nervous about going up there and he squeezed my hand tp make me feel better" she said and I felt incredibly stupid "oh umm a yeah sorry…" I said "whats the password im going to my room" she said "Ron Weasley" I told her "oh wow" she murmured and started to go down the hall.

*ROSE POV* ~Next Day~

"Wake up Rose" someone was saying "5 moh minutes mum" I grumbled "it's the first day of classes come on Scorpius is waiting for us downstairs" they said "shut up" I mumbled then I heard a sigh and footsteps. A few minutes later more footsteps were heard "seriously? You cant get her to wake up? Come on help me" someone said and I felt a couple arms grab my legs and another grab my arms. Suddenly I was getting sprayed with water "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL" I roared as Severus and Scorpius came into focus they were both wearing their school robes already and apparently they had stuck me into the shower. "How did you even get up here" I said as I shut the water off, Scorp handed me a towel and I began to grind it into my scalp "climbed the railing ofcourse" he said "wait todays the first day of class" I said. "Get your bums out of here I need to get ready" I yelled and shooed them out. I grabbed my robes and quickly stuffed them on over my pajamas then I grabbed my toothbrush and started to scrub my teeth clean while my brush started zooming around putting my hair into a ponytail enchanted hair brushes are the best. Then I stuffed a pair of Sneakers onto my feet, grabbed my bag and went down to the common room were Scorp and Sev were waiting for me "Lets go" I said


	2. Chapter 2

4th Year

Over the years me and Scorpius had become super good friends best friends to be exact and even though he had tons of girlfriends or people who he just snogged I didn't have any. We didn't mind though that our dating lives were totally different we were still really close when he dated girls except when they were clingy then hed be a total douche and ignore me completely. "Hey um… ah… Rose?" someone said as I exited the library I turned around and pulled off one of the ears of my headphones to see Stephan Krum (idk) standing there looking nervous. I put the headphones around my neck and put away my book before responding "Yeah?" I asked "vell you know your mum and my dad used to date?" he said in his slight Bulgarian accent though it sounded more like a question "yeah" I responded trying to prompt him. "Vell I was kind of vondering if…" my heart lept, he was just so cute he looked more like his model mother than his father so he had really soft features. "-You wanted to you know go vith me to-" he was cut off by someone running down the hall when they reached me I saw it was the white blonde shaggy haired, grey eyed, Scorpius. "ROSE" he yelled "what?" I yelled back he ran up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and spun me around making me shriek. "Your gonna love me" he said when he put me down "I don't at the moment" I said gesturing towards Stephan's retreating back "oh he looks like a girl anyway guess what?" he said. "What?" I asked playing along though I was mad "Okay you know how I hate Astoria my so-called mother?" he asked and I nodded "Well guess what?" he said "I don't know" I replied sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest "my father divorced her. He finally had a reason to. She cheated on him" he said with a wide smile I gave him a small smile "and why then am I supposed to love you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "because" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we started to walk to the common room. "Me and my father are going to go to Cancun to celebrate and hes letting me bring a friend now guess who that friend is?" he asked "Sev?" I asked jokingly. "Of course not how would he look in a new Designer Bikini?" he said "you bought me a designer Bikini?" I shrieked "well I thought it would help so that you didn't feel that non-stubborn for agreeing to come" he said. "Scorp" I whined "password?" the fat lady said grumpily "another late night?" he asked while I said the password and she chose to ignore him. I sat down on the couch and Scorp sat down next to me so I propped my legs up on his lap "so will you come?" he asked I sighed and hung my head on the arm of the couch. He put his chin on my stomach so he was mostly on top of me "please Rose ill be your best friend" he said "1. I thought I already was and 2. you know I wanna go but my parents probably wont let me or ill have to bring my stupid brother or something like that" I said "atleast think about it". "SCORPIUS MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WEASLE?" an annoying voice yelled Scorp turned around and spotted his Slytherin Girlfriend "I so regret telling her the password now" he muttered before he got off me and tried to talk to her but she started shrieking nonsense about how she knew all along that he had been cheating and stuff like that. "ALRIGHT" Scorpius yelled when hed finally had enough "YOU DON'T LIKE SEEING ME HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS THEN LEAVE" he yelled. "No Scorpie I- your right I was I was overreacting how can I make it up to you?" she said "im tired of all your shrieking and overreacting were over now be gone" he said coldly. She ran away crying, I took out a quill and parchment just as he turned around "what are you doing?" he asked "oh just marking it down…. Number 3 on the coldest break up yet" I said "and now I owe Al 10 galleons" I said. "You were betting on my relationship with uhm ah ub what was her name?" he said "Beth" I supplied "Beth exactly" he said "actually we started it in 2nd year after you went through your 3rd girlfriend" I told him. "So whats the first on the list?" he asked "when that girl spilled firewhisky all over you at the Hufflepuff bash last year and you started to yell at her about how the shirt was silk and if she had any idea how much it had cost in the first place and that it probably cost more than her whole house and she started to cry infront of everyone" I told him. "Ah sweet break up moments" he said "I didn't talk to you for weeks after that" I told him softly "oh yeah" he said "why?" he asked "because you were being totally mean to her and it kind of reminded me of what your dad used to tell my dad" I said softly keeping my eyes on my parchment. "Oh" he said "anyway tell me more details about this whole trip to cancun thing" I said brightly "not here I think I hear someone coming" he said and pulled me up and over to the boy's staircase. Once we were in his room I sat down on his bed which I knew from memory since he let me sleep here whenever I had nightmares and for some reason that happened often. "Soooooo" I said "Okay so my dad says its gonna be for the whole summer as in all 2 months but If you need some time to be with your family or what not we can postpone it for a few weeks" he said "so Cancun huh?" I asked "tanning and cute guys" he said "and what re the room arrangements?" I asked "each of us will have our own room but my father's will be connected to both of ours so he can keep an eye on us" he said "and were will we be staying?" I asked. "At a hotel by the beach and not for your parents to know but theres tons of Nightclubs around there and my dad will most probably be out most nights" he said "Ofcourse what with the mid-life crisis" I said "my father is not suffering from a mid-life crisis" he yelled. I rolled my eyes "Fine ill owl my parents" I said "can I borrow your owl though?" I asked, he nodded and I started to write a letter to my mum

''**Hey Mum,**

**Remember that friend of mine Scorpius? The Malfoy that got into Gryfindor? Well he invited me to go on Holiday with him and his father this summer in Cancun. Don't worry he says were staying at a hotel by the beach and all 3 of us will have Separate rooms but Draco's will be connected to mine and Scorpius's he is surprisingly a good parent. And I know how you like to spend time over the summer together and Scorp said that they can delay the trip so we can spend time together. Can I please please go? Scorpius is my best friend and id love to go to Cancun and don't ask dad because you know what he'll say and you know that every you're your answer is the one that counts not dad's.''**

''**Love,**

**Rose''**

*~Weeks Later~*

I let out a loud yell and ducked under the table, we were in Herbology class and we were studying a very wild plant that had been very much mad at me for some reason and was now swinging wildly. "Rose get out from under there" Professor Longbottom said but he couldn't very well grab me since there was a small space under the table and I barely fit. "Not until the bloody bell rings" I called "rose do you really want me to have to owl Ron and Hermione?" he asked "do you wanna have to owl them that I lost a limb?" I countered "let me handle it professor" I heard Scorpius say and before I could pull up me feet he dragged me out by my ankles. I crossed my arms to show my anger towards him "Traitor" I said just as the bell rang. He helped me up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders "you know im starting to think that your making fun of my height" I told him with a slight smile. "Probably" he said then we headed over to the common room before dinner "oh hey here I forgot to give you this" he said handing me an envelope I opened it to find my mother's neat cursive:

Dear Rose,

You may go to Cancun with Scorpius and his Father but you must write to us often and take pictures and also you have to come home for the first week of vacations then you can go to Malfoy Manor or whatever they call it now-a-days.

Love,

Mum

I jumped onto Scorpius's neck and hugged him tightly so my feet were dangling in mid-air "woah Rose" he said "my mother said I can go Scorp" I said as I let him go and he smiled sweetly before wrapping his arms around my waist and swinging me around. "That's great Rose" he said as he put me down "but I have to spend some time there" I said he nodded "so I guess I owe you that designer bikini now don't I?" he said and I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

~~End of the year~~

"Hey Mum Hey Dad" I said as I exited the barrier to see my angry looking father and my smiling mother "Hello Sweetheart" my mother said with a hug "your father's a bit cross because I let you go" she whispered in my ear and I nodded. "Hey mum" Hugo, my little brother who was now much taller than me said. "Hey Uncle Harry Aunt Ginny" I waved at my aunt and uncle after theyd hugged all their kids Sev wasn't talking to me though because Scorpius had invited me and not him so I paid no attention to him. "Right then you've got your trunks lets go" my father said "actually Scorp had my trunk oh wered he go?" I said looking around then suddenly scorp and his father came out of the barrier "Rose I am really getting sick of carrying your stuff all the time he said as he handed me my Trunk. "You're the one always showing off your new seeker ''muscles''" I made air quotes on the word muscles "seekers really do gain muscles" Uncle Harry and Scorp's dad said at the same time "I didn't say they didn't" I said with slight humor at the look of horror on the parent's faces as they agreed on something. "Anyway lets get going" Dad said grabbing my trunk for me "Bye scorp, " I said as I ran to catch up with my father's angry strides. As soon as we got home I unpacked my 4th year things and put it away then I went down to dinner. "Rose tomorrow were going to Diagon Alley to get your books and things then well go get you clothes for your trip" My mother said and I nodded.

The next couple of weeks were fairly boring since it mostly consisted of shopping one thing which I did not like finally when the day rolled around for Scorpius and his father to pick me up I had a whole new wardrobe. As we were eating lunch I noticed that my father was stabbing at his food and that he looked angry Hugo looked sad and my mother looked upset. The whole time everyone was silent then the door bell rang echoing through the silence "ill get it" me and Hugo said at the same time and we both ran to the door honestly youd think wed stop this at the age we were. Hugo opened the door but I talked him to the ground before he could say anything I heard footsteps coming then my mother yelled "Rose get off your brother- oh hello Draco" she said spotting Scorp's dad who was wearing an all black suit and they shook hands as I got off Hugo but then he tackled me "I swear" my mother muttered "would you like to step inside we were just having lunch" she said "I would but I still don't think Weasley likes me very much even now" Draco said. "Technically all of us are Weasley's so you need to be more specific" I said as I twisted around then stood on Hugo's back nailing him to the floor "Rose be polite and nonsense hes alright with you anyway it give us a chance to discuss the whole trip while Rose changes" she said. "Whats wrong with what im wearing now?" I asked but my mother shot me a look so I simply said "alright alright- Hey weres Scorp?" I asked "in the car hes asleep stayed up half the night trying to prove that a teenager could stay up just as long as an adult could" he told me "haha that bloke he cant even stay up later than me" I said "how do you know Rosie?" My father asked coming into the room "oh look at the time I should change" I said as I blushed Scarlet. I ran up the stairs and pulled off my clothes knowing my father hed take a while to question Draco so I took a quick shower before I got dressed but after the shower I put on a pair of short shorts a t-shirt that fit me snuggly, Flip flops and a pair of sunglasses then I put my red bushy hair into a high ponytail. Then I went downstairs and to no ones surprise My father and Draco were arguing he had his sleeve rolled up so you could see his Dark Mark, my mother had her fingers on her temples, they were going on about how he was a death eater and his son would most probably end up being one to and Draco was saying that the dark lord was long gone so that how in the hell could his son become a death eater? My mother spotted me and said very loudly and quickly "oh look Rosie's here guess its time or you guys to leave Ron say goodbye" then she handed me a bag "I minimized your trunk so its in there" she told me then kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye while Draco and Ron were still arguing. I pulled Draco up be his collar and started to drag him towards the door while he was still yelling obscenities at my father I pushed him out the door then hugged my dad goodbye "be careful Rosie and if you want to go back home just owl us and well come get you" he said. I walked out to find pushing his sleeve down and muttering things about stupid weasel and stuff like that "so weres your car?" I asked and he led me to a sleek red Mustang were I could see Scorpius's blonde sleeping head in the back seat. When we got into the car I purposefully threw my bag right onto his face and he woke with a start "huh what's happening?" he said then he spotted me "oh hey Rose" he tried to go back to sleep but I jumped into the seat next to him and started to poke him "im up" he said "im up (poke) im up (poke) im up" he said a lot louder this time "will you two stop acting like 5 year olds?" said and me and Scorp answered at the same time "no" he started muttering about how he shouldve just gotten a Baby sitter to take care of Scorp and blah blah blah. We started to drive towards the air port "oh really a Malfoy taking a Muggle form of Transportation?" I teased "were taking a private jet so its more like the rich muggle form of Transportation" he said calmly. By the time we got to the Airport Scorpius was fully awake so when I got out of the car her didn't fail to notice my tight clothes "ROSE" he said "Scorpius" I responded "what are you wearing?" "clothes" "very tight clothes" "still clothes" "when did you get an arse?" ''slap'' "OUCH" he yelled as he rubbed his cheek. I smiled as I followed , some guys whistled as I passed them and I think I could hear Scorp growl then he walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist "what are you doing?" I asked "I don't like guys whistling at my best friend" he said and I rolled my eyes.

On the plane ride me and Scorp played Strip Poker and by the time we fell asleep I had him down to his boxers while I had only taken off my shirt and shoes but when we fell asleep I also took off my shorts.

*SCORP POV*

The next morning I woke up with someone's head on my shoulder and a leg over mine my arms were wrapped around a small body. It took me a while to finally decide I needed to know who it was I pulled away instantly missing the body warmth. Rose buried her head deeper into my shoulder and I found myself liking it- wait what? ROSE. She looked so cute when she slept I thought but then I realized who it was ROSE WEASLEY my best friend my only friend that's a girl and I was thinking that about her? Disgusting, not that she was disgusting, no I could fully admit she was pretty but I don't like her. She stirred again and I decided to not move so as not to wake her but just when id decided that the door opened. "Scorpi- what are you doing?" My father aske "and why are you in you and Weasley in knickers?" he asked "well for B Strip Poker father ever played it? And for A waking up" I said "don't get cheeky with me boy" he said threateningly although I knew hed never lay a finger on me. I took my arms away and right away she stretched taking up the whole bed "anyway what did you want father?" I asked "the plane is gonna land in like 20 minutes so get ready" he said still looking at Rose's sleeping figure, I clapped my hands infront of his face and he shook his thoughts and left the room. After so many years of being friends with Rose id learned the one true thing that woke her up right away, I rubbed my hands together then slapped a hand across her bottom and she shot up with a yelp. "SCORPIUS DRACO MALFOY" she yelled and she rubbed her behind with me roaring with laughter. She pounced on me and we started to wrestle, I flipped her over so that I was on top of her and for a moment we kept fighting but then I looked deep into her Blue eyes and was transfixed as I noticed the small glints of purple and green that were there. I found my head leaning in to hers but she flipped over again and pinned me down "never wake me up that way again" she yelled then let my arms go and stood up. I shook away the thoughts that had invaded my head earlier and told her what my dad had said "right then thanks" she said and started to pull on her clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

*ROSE POV*

Had he been about to kiss me? No ofcourse not hes just a friend he doesn't even see me that way. But then why had him on top of me felt so good? His musles pressed against my stomach, his breathe blowing on my chin, so close that I could see the glints of blue in his eyes. No Rose snap out of it hes cute sure everyone thinks so but he is also your best friend and you don't think that way about him and neither do you. I kept repeating this conversation in my head over and over again as me and Scorp buckled in as the Plane landed.

When we finally made it to the ground there were a bunch of people waiting for there were people (paparazzi) all around asking stuff and I think that they were making it news that the owner of such a large company was in Cancun. I was so glad I was wearing Sunglasses I did have enough of the Paparazzi what with my parents being who they are Scorpius on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the attention "come on Rosie take your glasses off your indoors" he said as we walked through the Crowds "Grr" I said and swatted his hand away as he tried to take the glasses off and we started to slap each others hands causing us to stop and fight a little until his father yelled at us to hurry up then we started to turn around when I turned around though a camera hit me in the face knocking my glasses off and making me stumble back. Scorp caught me before I could hit the ground and I started to cry as the pain of the blow hit me I covered my face with my hands and Scorp guided me through the crowds. Finally we made it into the awaiting limo, "Let me see Rose" Scorp said taking my hands away from my face "oh damn" he said "what?" I said in a slur like voice he grabbed a mirror and showed me my reflection, I had a busted lip and the area all around my left eye was getting bruised "dammit I didn't bring my wand" Draco said. "So im basically stuck like this?" I asked and he nodded solemnly and I crossed my arms and leaned back in the seat as the car started to move. Scorp wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I buried my head into his shoulder as more tears slipped down my cheeks at the still active pain in my face.

After about 10 minutes of driving we got to a giant Hotel and again there were tons of Paparazzi some of which I recognized as being part of the previous crowd. As soon as we were actually in the Hotel though everything was calm.

~~That Night~~

"Alright you two im off, don't do anything I wouldn't do and stay in the room" Scorp's dad said "what wouldn't you do?" I said "or better yet who wouldn't you do?" Scorp said and he glared "alright don't do anything your mother wouldn't do" he said. "Comment retrieved" I said "bye" he said to Scorp then he left wearing a silk shirt and black pants. After he left me and Scorp climbed onto his bed and started to watch some TV at around 11:00 some show came on were they talked about Famous people and their mishaps "Now some of you may have heard that the Millionare Draco Malfoy came to Cancun with his son Scorpius Malfoy but what you may not have heard is that a mystery girl also came along" they showed a picture of me. "Her and the Son were seen arguing and it soon turned to violence" He showed us arguing then when we were slapping each other's hands "and the girl ended up with the evidence" now they showed when my glasses were askew and the swelling was starting to show. This was one of those shows were they can call in and speak your opinion so some people started to call in "weve got Anne from New York" they said "Oh my gosh the son and dad looked exactly the same and they are both soooo good looking" she said and I made a gag noise as Scorp smirked. "I think that those two are dating I mean they do look uber cute together" another one said "ugh what would he see in her though personally and I do believe mostly everyone will agree with me shes u-g-l-y" someone else said. "What a mean guy why would he hit his girlfriend and in Public too" a sweet sounding girl said "alright ive heard enough" I said loudly then I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "First of all we were play fighting ''comprende''?" I yelled "second of all everyone gets the fact that theyre attractive and by the way Draco is 40 little girl Third we are not dating were just friends i.e Playfighting Fourth id like to see you looking Pretty with a busted lip and a black eye and Fifth this Jerk off isn't strong enough to hurt me and what really happened is that I got hit in the fucking head with a damn Camera" I yelled into the phone. "So we believe we are speaking to the girl of the video?" They asked "no shit Sherlock" I said "may I ask your name little lad?" they said "no you may not" I said "so what is your relationship to the Malfoy family?" they asked "like I said me and Scorp are friends" I said "and what truly happened?" he asked "a camera hit me in the face" I said "tell me do you and have a history?" he asked "bye bye now asshole," I said then clicked on him "well I guess we know a little about the girl now it seems that after the blow they shared a tender moment" he said and showed when we were in the Limo "oh and now the lines are out and time to wrap up the show on this note. What might bloom between these two teenagers?" and then it changed to the next show. "Stupid idiot" I muttered. "Come on Rosie relax" he said "oh yeah I can really relax when people think Im dating you" I said "oh is that really all that bad?" he asked and I shoved a pillow into his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

That night you hear moans and yells coming from Scorp's Dad's room and I couldn't help but giggle. Every day it went basically the same since me and Scorp weren't leaving until my face healed. A couple weeks after the show aired me and Scorp were sitting on the counter of the small kitchen he was chewing on some Beef Jerky and I was drinking juice when some girl got out of Draco's room, she was wearing a teeny tiny skirt that showed about half her butt (A/N: I literally saw a skirt like that on a CD cover), a bra top and high heels she was putting on her earring when she spotted me and Scorp. "Uhmm ah Hello" she said and I rolled my eyes but said Hi back "hey I saw you on Tv the other day and wait was that Draco Malfoy?" she said and Scorp nodded a evil look crossed her face "don't even think about it" me and Scorp said at the same time, she glared and I smiled sweetly then flipped her off "so are you two really dating?" she asked and I flipped her off again. "You really did sound like a bitch the other day, I guess I was right in what I assumed" she said and I started to walk towards her slowly then I whispered in her ear "Atleast im not some slut". Then I walked away and into Scorp's room once again.

"Wow have I ever told you how mean you can be?" Scorp asked "never mind by attitude for now lets just go to the beach, my black eye is finally gone" I said as I looked in the mirror and saw that now there was just a small scar on my lip and my eye was now normal. "Alright well go get your suit and towel and well meet in the kitchen" he said and I went to get my swimsuit on, I pulled it on then put a cover up over it put on some Flip-Flops then I grabbed my bag which had sunblock some money and my towel. Then I went into the hall were Scorp was already waiting for me.

We started walking along the beach going a in and out of the water then he pushed me into the deeper end and we started fooling around in the water "wait wait wait" I said after awhile when he was splashing me. "What?" he asked "whoever stays under water for the longest has to change their hair however the other person wants them to" I told him and he nodded then I sat down Indian style under water and he stuffed his head into the water. 5 seconds… 10 seconds… 15 seconds… 20...25…30. Finally I could take it I shot up over the water gasping for breathe "fine lets go" I said and dragged him from his laughing position towards the boardwalk were there were many Hair salons restaurants and stores. "Take your pick" I said and he dragged me into a store with pictures of famous people on the outside, "Hello may I help you" a woman with an very nice accent asked, she was tall with high cheek bones and a long beautiful neck, her hands were covered in bangles and rings and she was wearing a long sleeved flowy shirt with bellbottomed pants and platform shoes that showed her toes. "Yes my friend here would like to have a new do" Scorp answered for me "I lost a bet with him" I mumbled and crossed my arms "a bet that you started" Scorp reminded me and steered me towards a chair "well what would you like?" she asked him. "I think a short black style with layers lots of layers" he said "very well" she said and suddenly I felt my head get very wet, I flipped my head around and saw her holding a wand " I am fully aware of your family and yours so I figured it would be safe to use magic" she said in her awesome accent (A/N: just watched the other belyn girl love it and loved queen Kate's accent so yeah) "oh…k" I said slowly then I turned back around as she started to whiz her wand all over my hair spuffing some parts flattening others when she was finally done I felt like I was wearing a Joan Jett wig. "Awesome" I said as I ran my hands through my new do "how much?" I asked the lady "oh no nothing it was a pleasure darling no cost think of it as my way of thanking your parents or what they did to defeat Voldemort" she said with a smile showing off her big lips. "W-why thank you" I said "do I get a free do?" Scorp asked " your family was the one who was responsible for Dumbledore's death so I think not" she said. After that we left still saying thanks to her umong other mumbles coming from Scorp. "Now that you have new hair were gonna get you a new wardrobe" Scorp said "but not now im tired" I said and hung my head back "fine but we so are going to be getting you new everything deal?" he asked and stuck out his pinky "deal" I agreed and twisted his pinky. "Now lets go back to the Hotel" I said and we made our way back.

For the rest of the summer we swam and redid my Wardrobe so it was filled with Punk and shorter clothes than what I used to have plus there were more high heels and better jewelery plus Scorp paid for all of it.

On the day before school started me and Scorp were getting ready for a night of watching movies when Draco came into his room and said that we were going with him "what?" I asked "hes gone nutters" Scorp said "no I haven't im serious lets go" he said "get dressed". I went into my room and put on a short black dress with chains all over it, a pair of pumps and a bangle on my wrist then I put my hair up into a messy bun and put on eyeliner mascara and red lipstick, then I put on a pair of diamoned sunglasses that were big but awesome and bulky that looked good with the outfit. When I came out I saw that Draco was wearing a black suit and Scorp was weiring a flannel shirt black jeans and converse. "Right then lets go" Draco said and led us out the door then when we were out of the Hotel the valei brought a Black and sleek mustang, Draco and Scorp were in front and I sat in the back.

We arrived at a flashy club that read 'Magetise'. Draco gave the keys to the valei then we went inside. It was packed. Right now people were dancing to G6 but the song was close to the end.

"You guys have fun imam get a drink" Draco yelled over all the noise. Right away Scorp started grinding up to some girl and I started to dance alone but soon some guys danced with me.

By the time we got back into the car Draco was hammered and somehow hed still managed to get a girl, Scorp was buzzed but he was the one driving and hed also gotten a girl who was kissing him and putting her hand into his shirt and rubbing his cock through his pants, and I was slightly drunk but I wasn't about to put my virginity at stake. I looked at Scorp and the girl, she was really trying to do it right there and then and he seemed to wanna do it to but he also wanted to drive. I don't know why but I started to feel mad at her 'calm down Rose its just the alcohol talking' I told myself then though, I started to feel an attack coming on. Id had these sort of Seizures ever since I could remember but they weren't Seizures they were more like anger attacks, id throw things and knock things over break things and sometimes hurt myself It was sort of like a seizure at times because I would flail my arms and kick and bang my head but usually I would stay standing. Scorp had found out about it in 2nd year when I hadn't felt an attack coming and so I had the attack right infront of him but hed held my arms and legs so that I wouldn't hurt myself and ever since then hed always helped to calm me down when one was coming, thanks to him I hadn't had one in months. I started to take deep baited breathes "Rose?" Scorp said, hed noticed me, I couldn't talk anymore, Scorp sped up the car and soon we were at the Hotel. I got out of the car and ran to my room, I fumbled with the key for a moment but soon I finally got it open then as soon as I got into the bathroom the attack hit, I punched the mirror and shards went into my fist then I started to knock things over, punching kicking random things, I let out a few yells and then it was over and I was sitting in a pile of broken and knocked over things. This had been my shortest attack yet, thankfully, my longest had gone on for 10 minutes. I got out of the bathroom then I got my wand and repaired the room, every time I had an attack the Ministry let me use 'Reparo' no matter were I was. I wrapped my hand ,which was bleeding a lot, up with a towel then I went into the kitchen and put some ice on it. I could hear moans coming from Scorp's room and for some reason this got me mad, he was still doing it with this girl and he hadn't even checked on me. He knew an attack was coming and still nada. But some feeling was there and it was more powerful than the other ones I felt I felt jealous? I guess that might be the word but jelous of what? Hes my best friend, hes like a brother to me so what would I be jelous of? Besides hes been with tons of girls before and I hadn't even though of it. No im over thinking it, im simply mad at him because he didn't care that's it. Before I even knew it I was asleep right there on the kitchen counter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose wake up" someone said "Rosie?" they said 'fine give them what they want' I thought and opened my eyes I saw Scorp standing infront of me wearing Pajama Bottoms only. "What?" I asked "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after you know your attack" he said and I felt anger rise up in me again "what did your little fuck buddy leave?" I growled. "Well yeah she did but why do you seem mad?" he asked "forget it Malfoy" I said and jumped off the counter then I went back to my room and swung the door shut so it closed with a bang. "Rose?" he said then louder "ROSE COME ON OPEN UP!" he said, I kicked the door then I saw my hand, the towel was completely soaked, I threw the towel into the sink then wrapped a new one around my hand making sure that it was neat. Then I took off the dress and got into bed, burying my head in the pillow to muffle Scorp's voice which was still trying to come in.

The next morning I woke up hung over but I still ran around my room getting everything packed when I was finally done I put on a pair of jeans and some high tops then I put on a shirt with a Panda on it, a beanie and a pair of Sunglasses (my new signature accessory). When I went to the kitchen I found Scorp and Draco at the table already eating breakfast. "Woah Rose how did that happen?" Draco asked and I shrugged but he grabbed my hand and took the towel off, grimacing at the mess. He took the shards out then put my hand under really cold water then he wrapped a bandage around my hand and transfigured it to Black so it looked more like a glove than a bandage. "Want some Bacon?" Scorp asked, I ignored him and just grabbed orange juice. After we ate we hurried to shrink our things then we aparated with Draco to King's Cross "why couldn't we have just apparated to Cancun in the first place?" I asked as we hurried to get to the barrier "because I hadn't planned on the Paparazzi finding out about our Plane ride" he hissed. We crossed the barrier and I saw my parents there hugging Hugo good bye I tried to hurry past my parents so that they wouldn't see the holes in my face and ear from were id gotten my new piercings but they spotted me anyway. "Rosie" My mother said and she wrapped me in a hug "hey mum" I said then my father hugged me "hey dad" I said "well bye you guys" I said waving my injured hand "woah wait Rosie what happened here?" My dad asked as he grabbed my hand "another attack" Scorp whispered. My dad nodded knowingly then let me go. "Bye Son" Draco said and him and Scorp man hugged then me and Scorp got onto the Train. "Come on lets look for Sev, Frank, Marti and Lily" I said, Frank was Professor Longbottom's son and Marti was Luna and Blaisé's daughter (I forgot the name her real daughter had) "so speaking to me again?" he asked "no I was just making a suggestion to mid air" I said "Well now you are talking to me" he countered and we started to look for our friends. We finally found them near the back and I sat between Frank and Marti who were my 2 best friends besides Scorp and Sev. "Rosie you are so tan" Lily said "yeah well Cancun does that to you" I said with a shrug "so whatd you guys do this summer?" I asked "Daddy took us to Italy this summer and we went to all these Italian restaurants were the food is expensive and yummy" Marti said. "Mum and Dad too me and Ali to all these Gardens around Britain" Frank said referring to his twin Alice "Were is Ali anyway?" I asked "probably with her boyfriend right now but shell come in a while" he said, she was usually part of our group but not when she dated someone when she did that's all she paid attention to. "We went to France" Lily said pointing to Sev and her "cool" I said "and you?" Frank asked with a goofy smile and I gave him a look "you Scorp?" Frank asked him "I went to Cancun" he said "I thought Rose did what did you see each other there?" he asked. "we went together you dingus" I said and slapped him up-side the head "ooohh Al how could you let your cousin go to Cancun with a Malfoy?" Marti joked Sev didn't respond "oh Sevy is just mad" I said and pinched his cheek he slapped my hand away. "So whos Ali dating this week?" Scorp asked as he started to eat a Chocolate Frog "I don't know" Frank said and we turned to Marti who was Ali's #1 best friend "oh umm Frankie now don't be mad" she said (she only said Frankie when she had bad news) Frank went red then asked "who?" in a growl like voice. She muttered something but Frank glared so she said "James Potter" and Frank went completely Red from anger, Scorp spit out his Chocolate frog, Sev's eyes grew wide, Lily inspected her nails and I sat there looking from Frank TO Marti who was blushing madly. "Well Im going to go catch up to the trolly" I said and stood up "lily?" I asked she stood up aswell then Marti tried to do the same but Frank gave her a look andshe sat back down, Sev and Scorp said they better go see the captain (quiditch). The truth was nobody really liked to see Frank when he was mad because he started to yell a lot of bad words and stompt around and stuff so it was better just to stear clear. "Were are you going? Sev asked me "were going to go warn Ali" I said gesturing between me and Lil "you?" I asked "I guess we should go warn James" Sev said so both of our little groups went in search of our watch. "Al" I yelled out when I saw her and James in a hallway kissing "what?" she asked and walked over to me "well, am I talking to you!" I said to James who raised an eyebrow "well little cousin shouldn't you respect your elders?" he asked and I stuck my tongue out at him "anyway get to your dad before Frank does" I said "why?" she asked "lets just say hes not exactly thrilled over your newest date selection" I said gesturing towards the bickering James and Lily "I don't need to watch out for anyone im Harry Potter kid" he was saying "oh and im not?" Lily asked. "Alright well I think Frank is chilled enough by now see ya" I said and started to drag Lily out towards our Compartment. When we got there though we saw something we never thought wed see Frank was sitting on the seat were Marti had been and Marti was on his lap, they were making out heatidly, his hands were wandering over her butt and breasts while her arms were around his neck. Me and Lily looked at each other then burst out into fits of giggles which made us fall to the floor, Martie and Frank separated with a Pop! And he had lipstick smeared all over his mouth while she had hickies all over her neck. When we saw their appearance we started to laugh even harder, when we thought it was settled we tried climbing onto our seats but we began laugh again, out of the corner of my eye I saw Frank and Marti shrug then they began to kiss again and a few moments later Sev, Scorp, Ali and James came in, when they saw them they began to wolf whistle. Finally we all got our composture back and we all sat down Marti on Frank's lap and Ali on James' since we couldn't all fit. "So then how did you two start to dry fuck?" Scorp asked and I started to laugh again but soon stopped at Franks glare "what I would like to know is why Al and Jamie are here" Frank said "oh right Blackmail" Ali said "I saw you two making out last week but I guess I cant use blackmail now, bye" she said and her and James left. "We didn't make out last week she was making it up" Martie said and sat down normally "but if you jerkoffs must know we started to make out because I wanted to shut Frank up from his ranting then he asked me out and then we started to Dry-Fuck as you call it" she said as she closed her eyes and got into a meditation position. "Now shh" she said and put a finger to her lips "Zeno wouldn't let me meditate all summer" she said referring to her Prefect brother Xenophilius, he was in the year above us. "Hes such an arse" I said "oh I don't know I think hes good looking" Lily said with a dreamy expression "well obviously he looks exactly like his dad" Scorp muttered. He was right though, Martie looked like him too a bit, she had his high cheek bones and his dark hair color but she had her mother's Blonde hair and Grey eyes and her lips were shaped like her mother's but plump like her dad's, overall she was quite beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon we got to the Castle and we woke Marti and then we went out with everyone else to the carriages.

By the time we got to the castle Marti and Frank had gotten into another make out session so when we got out of the carriages the rest of us were making gagging noises and pretending to vomit and Frank and Mart were glaring at us. "Finally, im starving" I said as I sat down next to James at the Gryfindor table.

*JAMES POV* *A/N: This POV will be pretty short*

"Finally im starving" Rose said as she sat down next to me, on my other side was Ali. Soon after she sat down the Sorting started but I saw that there was a taller girl among them but her long dark hair was covering her face. "Slytherin!" "Hufflepuff" the hat went on and on until the girl was the only one there "everyone's attention please!" Professor McGonagall said "this year we have a new transfer student from India she will start off in 5th year, her name is Bahi Bendari" she said and the girl shook her hair away and I was looking into the face of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was long wavy and dark brown and her eyebrows were perfectly waxed they resided upon a pair of almond shaped pale green eyes, her nose was arched up at the bridge making be pointed and a bit big, her top lip was curved like the top of a heart and in all they were very plump. Roses mustve noticed me staring because she elbowed me in the ribs and I saw Bahi get on the stool then the Sorting hat was placed on her head, it seemed to take forever before the hat finally yelled out "GRYFINDOR" and I found myself standing up to clap while everyone else was just giving the usual clap of Acknowledgment. The girl came to sit next to the other 5th years (Rose, Alice, Marti, Scorp and Frank and the others) "Hi" I said to her brightly, she looked over as if shed barely noticed me then "Hello" in a deep, dry voiced Indian accent that made her voice sound very sexy. "Hey im Rose Weasley and these are Scorpius Malfoy, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Zeno and Marti Zabini and Lily, James and Albus Potter" Rose said and she and the girl shook hands "me Marti and Alice will be your Roommates along with a few more girls" she said and Bahi smiled. I knew that was going to try to get her to be part of the little group of friends we are even though I kept telling her that our group was too big but she kept saying that if I thought it was too big too just get out but there is certainly no way I would be getting out now.

"Hello I am Bahi Bendari although of course you already know that" she said with a small smile "You know all of us we always have a Sleepover every year on the first day of school so maybe you should come? Its not in one of our rooms though, its in this room we found in out 2nd year not the R.O.R its on the first floor" she said "excuse her she rambles when she hasn't eaten speaking of which theres the food" Scorp said and shoved Rose's face into the Mashed potatoes then she stuck Potatoes down his pants and turned back to Bahi. "So wanna come?" she asked again "Umm sure" she said between laughs, I noticed she put her hand over her mouth every time she laughed. "Cool well talk about it more later in our room" Rose said and started to eat her food completely ignoring Scorp's glare.

*ROSE POV*  
>James was completely goggling at the new girl missing his mouth with his fork over and over again, she on the other hand seemed to be completely oblivious to his stares. "Scorp Scorp Scorp Scorp Scorp Scorp" I said "WHAT" he snapped "Hi" I said and waved at him he glared again "Wow look at Scorp" Marti whispered to me, Lily and Ali and Ali looked over at her boyfriend while I gave Marti a look "he is so in love" Marti said "who is?" Bahi asked as she looked up and James quickly looked down to his plate "no one" we all answered at once. "Oh" she said and looked at the conversing Zeno and James "hey who is that boy?" she asked "who James?" I asked pointing to my cousin "no the Dark skinned boy next to him" she said "Oh that's Zeno well technically its Xenophilius Zabini hes Marti's brother remember I told you" I said and she nodded "he is quite good looking isn't he?" she whispered and Lily looked up quickly. "Yes he looks just like his father and apparently he was quite good looking" Lily said "Hmm I don't suppose id have a chance" Bahi said glumly "yes too bad though isn't it?" Lily said trying to cover her smirk (she was quite jelous when it came to her crushes).<p>

Soon Dinner was finished and all of us were going up to our rooms just to get our things because ofcourse we had the sleep over. "So get your pajamas and robes for tomorrow, your tooth and hair brushed plus your things" I told Bahi as I myself started to get my things, I put on my pajamas which were a pair of Long Pajama Bottoms that were of the Chudley Cannons and a black wife beater. Bahi put on a sort of Dressing gown with pants underneath (A/N:that's the only thing I know of Indian culture), Marti put on Pajama shorts and a V-neck long sleeved shirt, and Alice put on a Gown then we went down to the secret room carryng our over night and school bags. When we got there the boys were already there Sev was wearing Flannel Pajama bottoms and a wife beater and Scorp had only his Pajama Bottoms showing off his incredible Quiditch aquired muscles Wait what? And Frank was wearing a full set of Flannel Pajamas. A few minutes later Lily came in wearing shorts a tank top and carrying her Teddy Bear (A/N: I always pictured her as kind of being Daddy's girl and stuff so that's why). Then Zeno and James came both wearing T-shirts, Zeno's black and James' Red and they both had on Black Pajama bottoms. "Alright so time for the games whats first?" Sev asked as he dumped a bag of sweets on the floor "id say Truth or Dare" Scorp said. "Alright Newbie first" Zeno said "truth or dare Bahi" he said "truth" she said and Zeno thought for a moment before he said "alright have you ever had Sex?" Bahi went a bright red then said "Once" and James chocked on his Licorice wand "Hah alright now were getting somewhere Rose same question" he said "No I have not lost my virginity since the last time you asked me which was on the last day of school!" I said hotly. "Have ''you'' ever had Sex Zabini?" Bahi asked "Ofcourse" he said and James coughed something that sounded like "Not" and everyone laughed but Zeno who blushed. "Everyone has to answer this question!" I announced and Marti and Frank answered at the same time "No" Marti said and Frank said "Yes", "Yes" Alice said "No" Sev said "Yes" Scorp said "Yeah" James said and then everyone turned to Lily who seemed to be very much interested in her Teddy Bear. "Lil?" Sev asked "I would prefer not to answer this question infront of my two big brothers" She said to her bear "LILY!" Sev and James said at the same time as they stood up in anger "oh come on it was the summer everyone was doing it" she said "last summer when you went to that camp? You were 12!" James yelled. And I noticed that Frank was picking at a button on his pajamas while Marti was very red in the face next to him "Who is the little punk?" Sev said and Lily zipped up her lips and crossed her arms and legs. "Okay next question" I said brightly and mostly everyone agreed after awhile of tons of questions it was my turn "Lily truth or Dare" I said and she held up 2 fingers since she was still not talking "okay I dare you to kiss the guy you like in this room all boys close your eyes" I said since it was widely known she liked Zeno to my surprise though she didn't crawl over to Zeno instead she crawled over to Scorp and a little after she pecked him on the lips they started to make out heatidly but before the anger in my body could fully build up Sev pried Lily off of Scorp and threw her over his shoulder then made her sit down between James and himself while she still had her arms and legs crossed. Then Sev announced that it was probably time for them all to go to sleep so we did. I didn't actually go to sleep though instead I went into the bathroom and started to think about why I was getting so mad whenever someone kissed Scorp then a thought hit me ''I liked Scorp'' but how could i? Wed always been friends and wed shared everything even sometimes when I had Nightmares I slept in his room maybe I had always felt like I was more important to him than those other gir ls but now that wasn't enough, yes that had to be it, I liked Scorpius Malfoy! That was not good. I went out back into the room and looked out at everyone, Lily was tucked safely between Sev and James, Alice was on James' other side. Frank and Marti were sleeping next to her but they had their backs to each other, Bahi was sleeping on the couch and her arm was dangling down off the edge tickling James' face, Zeno was fast asleep near the door, and Scorp was sleeping in a corner of the room and my Blankets were near him hed probably figured hed sleep next to each other since we usually did in these sleep overs. I inwardly groaned at the thought even though I did like sleeping next to him I always had because he was so warm. I got under my sheets though and I was soon asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

*SCORP POV*

It was already a few weeks into the school year and I still couldn't believe that Lily had kissed me, she liked Zeno though, not me. Hmm I wonder why shed kissed me? Maybe it was because she didn't want Zeno to know she liked him? Maybe Maybe. Just as I was deciding this Rose came up behind me and jumped on my back, we were walking to our second class which was Double Herbology and she had just caught up with me from her first class. "Hello Rose" I said without turning around "Hey Scorp" she said hyper like, then Lily came up to us with her hands behind her back. "Hey Rose, Hey Scorp" she said sweetly and I pulled Rose's legs up higher because she was falling off before I answered "Hey Lil" I said and Rose said nothing. She stayed were she was "can I help you with something?" I asked in a strained voice because Rose was getting heavy "yeah we should really get to class" Rose said coldly. "Yeah and plus Rose is getting heavy" I said as I readjusted her, "oh yeah I just wanted to ask you something" she said and I waited for her to speak and when I didn't move she said "I was wondering if you wanted to you know go out with me?" she asked and Rose got off my back so fast I almost stumbled back, and she walked outside I secretly thanked her for knowing her timing. "Umm wont Albus and James be mad?" I asked, I never did like calling Al by his middle name unlike Rose "I don't really care what they think anymore" she said "w-well then sure" I said and she smiled widely then got on her tip toes and pecked me on the cheek making my cheeks go pink.

*ROSE POV*

I walked away not wanting to see his love-sick face and It mustve shown on my face that I was upset because I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Bahi "oh hey Bai" I said "Why are you upset?" she asked looking concerned "well its just I like Scorpius" I said "I could tell by the way you looked when Lily kissed Scorpius" she said "exactly! But hes my best friend and now Lily asked him out" I said "well how do you know hell say yes?" she asked "trust me I know Scorp hell date anything that has boobs" I told her and she giggled. "Come on we should get to class" I said and looped my arm around hers and we went into the Green houses for class, after me and Bahi sat down Marti came and she sat on my other side then Scorp came in and got Marti to move over so he could sit next to me "so Lily asked me out" he said "I know I was there" I said and for a few moments he didn't say anything so I broke the silence. "What did you say?" I asked and he blushed "Yes, ofcourse why didn't I guess?" I said coldly then turned my head so I was facing Bahi who was turned around and was talking to Sev, Alice and Frank after a few minutes Professor Longbottom came in and started to tell us what to do. Scorp started to talk about Lily or something like that while we were working and I pretended to listenish "Rose?" he asked

"huh? What? Im listening" I said "so then what did I just say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "I don't know Scorp alright I don't know" I snapped and he raised his hands up defensively. As soon as the bell rang I hurried to the Great Hall for lunch as soon as I got there though Zeno dragged me out into the hall "Help me get back at Lily" he said "Hello to you too" I mumbled "what do you mean?" I asked "look I know you like Scorpius and I know him and Lily are now dating" he said. "And well to be honest I like Lily and I knew she likes me" he said "oh and what do you want me to do?" I asked "pretend to date me" he said "and why me?" I asked "because you're her cousin and shell mind more" he said "oh…k" I said "fine" I said, he smirked then put an arm around my shoulders and we walked to the Gryffindor table were everyone was already at, there was a seat next to Scorp and Lily open and there was another next to James but we ignored both of them and just sat next to Scorp and Lily, together. "Oy and this" Marti said, her hand in the air holding the fry she had been about to feed to Frank, "Oy anf that?" I asked pointing between her and Frank "were a couple" she said "exactly" I said and started to eat my Lunch, Marti stared for a moment then Frank yanked the fry out of her hand with his mouth and a small growl so she shrieked with laughter and kissed him on the lips then they started to play around. A few minutes later Bahi came in pulling something out of her hair "what happened?" James asked concern filling his voice then I saw she had tears in her eyes "some girls p-put something in my hair because they said they heard that my people put stuff in their hair to make it look as In our definition o pretty" she said "I don't even know what they put in" she cried. "Who did?" I asked and she pointed to a girl who had a white blonde mushroom cut and another one who had red hair with blue in it I couldn't help it I started to laugh "they think they know about Pretty hair?" I asked "Be right back" I said and grabbed a spoonful of Macaroni and cheese, Marti followed me and she grabbed a spoonful too then we snuck up behind the girls who were making fun of a couple of 3rd years then I smacked my spoonful on the blonde's head and then Marti stuck hers down the other girls back and then we erupted into laughter as they shrieked. Then the blonde grabbed the food from her head and stuffed it onto my face silencing me, then it was them laughing, out of nowhere a tomato flew and hit the blonde on the nose and I turned around and saw Scorp standing up and I gave him a small smile. After that their group started throwing stuff at Scorp and there were like 6 of them and 1 Scorp so Sev, James, Zeno, Lily, Marti, Alice, Frank, and Bahi started to throw food at them and soon after that all of both groups started to food fight then it was both Tables (Slytherin and Gryfindor) and then it ended up being all of the Hall. "Eek" I said as one of the Slytherins aimed a Bowl at my head but thankfully Scorp pulled my arm down so I ducked meanwhile Zeno was helping Lily get out of the aim of fire "thanks" I said to Scorp as we crawled under a table, I sneaked a look up and saw that Snape (In my version he doesn't die but the people knew he wasn't bad so hes still the DADA teacher okay?) and Mcgonagol were both throwing food at each other from across the staff table. "Your welcome" he said and reached a hand up to grab a napkin and he wiped his face which had been covered by Mashed carrots a moment later Marti dived under the table then Frank pulled Alice under "People were really wailing on lily, Sev just got her out of the Great Hall, he had to carry her" Frank said as he ran his hand through his hair to get the Corn out. "I swear some people made up food to throw honestly mashed carrots?" I said as I wiped some out from behind Scorp's ear "I agree, I think someone threw a Rotten Tomato" Scorp said "I think we should get out and try to find the others" Marti said as she snuck out then the rest of us did the same. Noone seemed to realize that the ones whod started the fight were now out of there. We ran to our secret room were Sev and Lily already were sitting around as soon as Scorp crossed the threshold Lily jumped into his arms and started to kiss his lips "Lil im all dirty with food" he whined and she got off then I went into the bathroom and started to take off bits of food from my hair a moment later Scorp came in and shut the door behind him "oh your in here" he said as he moved to the mirror "figures you wouldn't notice me go into the bathroom all consumed in your little girlfriend and all" I said in a colder voice than id intended actually I hadn't even intended on saying anything at all. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a growl like voice "that im sick of tired of every time you have a girlfriend you completely ignore me but then when you choose to break up with her you expect me to always be there again" I said half truthfully then I stormed out and stormed out of the secret room as well. When I got out into the hall I walked for a few moments then I came upon something strange, there against a wall was James, he had some girl with long wavy Dark brown hair who was a lot shorter than him pinned against the wall and they were kissing gently. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER" I yelled and he jumped back but I didn't see who the girl was instead I started to yell at him "how dare you cheat on Ali? Ohhhh Frank is gonna kill you" I said "n-n-n-no" The girl said as she stood infront of me and I saw it was Bahi, I stared with wide eyes. I started to try and say something but I couldn't get past the first letters "bah umm wa rrr ga wa?" I said.

*JAMES POV*

'"Be right back" Rose said and I saw her stuff something down the girls' backs and then everyone started to Food Fight "come on before it gets physical" I said and pulled Bahi out of the Great hall and into the Hallway then I took her to the Secret Room. "So do tell me why did you transfer?" I asked her as I grabbed a Butterbeer from the fridge in a corner and handed it to her "oh well my parents divorced last year and for a little while I lived with my father in india ad my mother worked in Cancun (A/N:sound familiar?) for a little while but then my mother decided to move to England and I decided to move back with her" she said. "Wow I don't think ive ever met someone who had divorced parents" I said "Scorpius' parents are divorced" she said "oh well hes not really my friend mostly Rose's and the other 5th years" I said and she nodded. "Hmm" she said thoughtfully "what?" I asked "I was just thinking do you think id have a chance with that Zeno guy?" she asked and my face fell "oh I don't know but remember hes dating Rose now" I said "I know that that is just fake" she said. "Oh well I think he actually likes Lily" I said "Why don't they simply date I mean Lily clearly likes him" she said "yeah well Lil is my sister and ill crush him if he dates her sinces hes a lot older than her and hes not exactly faithful" I said "oh" she said. For a few minutes we were in silence then I said "can I try something?" I asked "like what?" she asked "oh just an experiment" I assured her "I suppose" she said and I leaned in and her eyes widened, I kissed her on the lips softly, when she didn't pull away I leaned in more and kissed her deeper and longer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands tangled around my hair then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up onto my lap. After some time of kisses though she pulled away abruptly she leaned so away that I took in her appearance, her lips were red and deeply swollen and her beautiful hair was a mess plus her shirt was rumpled and her skirt was pulled up slightly. "No stop" she said when I tried to kiss her again and she put a hand over my mouth "why?" I asked my voice muffled "because your dating Alice" she said as she started to get off my lap and fix her hair "but uh I can break up with her! For you I would" I said the last part more quieter and her stare softened. "James I cannot let you break up with Alice just because of me" she said and she put her hands on my shoulders and I took this opportunity, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss at first she tried to kick me then she melted into it and then I started to kiss her neck "I guess we could work something out" she said as she moaned in my kisses. After a few minutes she stood up and started to put her hair into a braid then she fixed her uniform and helped me up to my feet "we should get going before people start coming" she said and I nodded, she started to lead us up to the Gryffindor common room but then we started to slow down "so what ''are'' we going to do?" she asked "ill break u with Al" I said as if it was obvious but once again she shook her head "I cant let you break up with your girlfriend just because of me" she said "so what? You want to be making this whole thing a secret?" I asked. "I guess" she said with a shrug "I love you" I whispered and then I pinned her against the wall and kissed her "you've only known me a few weeks" she said when we separated "at first sight" I whispered then kissed her again "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Someone yelled and I jumped back then I was looking at Rose who looked partly mad partly surprised and partly sad "how dare you cheat on Ali? Ohhhh Frank is gonna kill you" she said then Bahi jumped infront of her and said "n-n-n-no" and Rose started to stutter. "Oh forget it" she said and wrapped her arms around Bahi "I am a complete idiot" she said "what did you do?" Bahi asked "I told scorp that im tired of him always ignoring me when he dates someone" she said "it is the truth though" I said "but why are you an idiot for saying that?" I asked and both her and Bahi glared "none of your business" they said at the same time. Bahi guided Rose to the Common Room and they disappeared behind the portrait.


	9. Chapter 9

*SCORP POV*

For weeks me and Lily dated without any problem but then I started to notice how she made a face every time I talked about quiditch, how every time I wrapped my arm around her and started talking to someone else or when I talked to someone else while with her in the room she ot annoyed unlike Rose, she always loved to talk about quiditch and well I always talked to her when she was in the room. Wait why am I basically comparing my Girlfriend to my **Best Fr**iend? I mean I did miss Rose, we hadn't talked since that fight because she wouldn't admit that I do not ignore her. Maybe I do though, I mean I do remember seeing less of her when im in a relationship but that's just because she leaved me be when im with another girl but shes always number 1 with me. its her fault were not friends right now not mine. She should be the one to apologize ''she needs not to you are the one who needs to apologize'' a voice in the back of my head said, I didn't do anything wrong ''didn't you?'' No. You know what? Fuck it! I thought and headed down to the Lake since today was a warm Halloween shed no doubt be outside. And she was, when I got down to the lake she was lying on a Blanket with Bahi and Marti, Bahi and Marti were meditating and Rose was reading a book, her now red hair (shed turned the color back to normal when wed stopped talking but of course it was still layered) was falling gently upon her newly tanned face, she was wearing a leather chained vest and black skinny jeans with black flats and she ahd the black satin band bracelet that had a silver chain running around it, in the middle it had a flat piece of metal that said 'Rose' and on either end it had small roses, it was the same bracelet id given her for her birthday in 2nd year, it made me happy to know that she still wore it (shed worn it everyday since id given it to her but I didn't think she still wore it). "Hey **Bah**i, Marti" I said and they gave a teeny tiny nod in unison. "H-hey Rose" I said and scratched the back of my neck when she didn't answer "can I talk to you?" I asked "in private" I added when she had no indication to stand up "whatever you have to say to me you can say infront of Bahi and Marti plus I think ive been sitting here so long I wont be able to stand up on my own" she said and I almost laughed at how honest she always was. "Well then could you ask Marti and Bahi to move?" I asked "theyre too deep in to move" she said calmly and I realized that the other two weren't actually moving at all. "Fine" I took a deep breathe "Rose im sorry ive been such a jerk these past few weeks and I really miss your friendship will you be my friend again?" I asked she closed her book and looked up at me (Slowly) "Prove it" she said "what? That im a jerk or…?" I asked "Proe that your sorry" she said and again I took a deep breathe then took a few steps back from her and "ROSALIE HERMIONE WEASLEY" I bellowed even though im pretty sure Rose was her name and I didn't know her middle name "I AM SO COMPLETELY SORRY IVE BEEN ACTING LIE SUCH A COMPLETE JERK AND NOT ADMITING MY MISTAKES WILL YOU PRETTY PLEASE BE MY FRIEND AGAIN?" I finished, she started to laugh as people started to give me looks. "Your forgiven" she said "I knew itd work" Marti said "what would?" I asked "invading your mind to get you to finally talk to Rose" Bahi said "wait what?" I asked "remember Marti can read minds well shes been meditating a lot and im guessing its so that she can push thoughts into peoples minds" Rose said. I wrapped an arm around Rose and another one around Marti and I hugged them both "I love you Rosie" I said when id let Marti (who was cross eyed from me hugging her so tightly) "Awww I love you too dude" she said and patted my chest. "Hey Rose, Scorp its time for Dinner" Bahi said "Lets go im hungry" Rose said as she tried to get out of my grip "wouldn't you prefer to ride Scorp airlines?" I asked "you never ''let'' me ride on your back" she said "you do either way, the only difference this time is that im giving your permission" I said, she shrugged and climed onto my back and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my stomach and I gripped her knees.

*ROSE POV*

When wed gotten to the Great Hall Scorp set me down on a bench and he sat down next to me "So you and Zeno still dating?" Scorp asked "Yeah we actually are" I said as I remembered when Lily had confronted me about it.

~Flashback~

I sat down next to Zeno at the Table but not long after Lily asked me ot go into the hall and I agreed. "So you and Zeno are dating?" she asked "Yeah" I said "How could you Rosie you know I like him" she said "well last time I checked your dating Malfoy so why would you care?" I asked her. "Still even if I am dating someone. You knew I liked Zeno and your dating him" she said "oh excuse me what am I supposed to just leave all the guys to you and stay on my own?" I asked "you already took my Best Friend from me your not about to take my boyfriend away too" I said then turned on my heel and left "Hes only dating you because he wants to get back at me" she called after me "and its working then" I called back.

~End Flashback~

"You and lily still dating?" I asked "Yup" he said "so this is your longest relationship Bravo" I said and clapped sarcastically "hahaha" he said "have you two fucked yet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Language" he murmured and became very entertained with his goblet. "You have haven't you!" I said and he murmured something "sorry didn't catch that" I said "yes" he muttered so I could barely hear him "Hmm?" "Yes alright happy? I fucked Al's little sister alright?" he said "you what?" Sev's voice said from behind him "Umm ah nothing I was only joking Al" Scorp said as he turned around but he was looking at Frank not Al "Trust me Al wouldn't ask before punching the Crap out of you If he heard you say that" Frank said as he sat down next to Marti "Hey babe" he pecked her on the lips. "I am so glad neither James nor Al heard that" Scorp sighed "oh don't wanna ruin your pretty little face?" I mocked "so you actually did it with Lily?" Frank asked before Scorp could answer me "Yeah" he said "you've only been dating for like a month" Marti said "so your not gonna do it with me cause weve only been dating for 2 months?" Frank asked "and me hoping if I dated you youd turn out easy" he sighed "bad joke" Scorp muttered as Marti's face grew red. "Hey guys" James said as he sat down next to Bahi and I saw him put a hand on the inside of Bahi's thigh. "Hey" Frank answered "wouldn't wanna go play a few rounds of Quiditch would you?" he asked hopefully "oh no you don't Frank Longbottom" Marti growled and she started to yell at him and his face grew pink. "What are they fighting about?" James asked "Frank tried to joke around and said that he dated Marti because he thought shed be easy" Bahi answered and I noticed that her dark cheeks had gotten a pink tint to them. "How in the hell did it ever get to that subject?" Lily asked as she sat down on Scorp's other side (wed gotten back to speaking terms a bit) "Nothing it was just a random thing he said" Scorp said in an unnaturally high voice as his cheeks got red "idiot" lily muttered as Marti kept yelling "oh screw this shit" Frank said and he crushed his lips on Marti's and for a moment it seemed like she was still mad but then she melted into the kiss and she put her hands in his hair and he lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to make out "and that is how guys settle a fight" Bahi said then Alice came in and sat on James' other side and she planted a big fat kiss on his lips "Eww no stop" she said when she saw Marti and Frank making out (Franks hands were going very near Marti's *****) and she snapped her fingers in Frank's ear and they separated quickly "Frank you bit my tongue" Marti said and slapped his chest softly "Sorry someone had to distract me" he glared at Alice who smiled sweetly. "Dude there are some chicks over at the lake man and they are fiiine" Sev said as he came in and sat down next to me "Yeah and they looked cold" Zeno said and he sat down next to Sev. After that we finished Dinner and we went back to our Common Room to get ready for our Halloween Party (I was going to be a Sexy Blue Fairy). Me, Marti, Alice, Bahi and Lily went up to the 5th years Dorm Room. After I had taken my shower I dried myself off and then I pulled on my blue Tu-tu and then I started to put the light blue glitter paint on my legs "Hey can I talk to you and Bahi for a minute?" Marti asked all of a sudden "Sure" me and Bahi said and we went into a corner of the room "so ive been thinking" she said "I kind of do wanna give my virginity to Frank" she said. "But you've only been dating for 2 months" Bahi said "Yeah I know but hes just so cute and funny and nice and sweet" Marti said "what do you think I should do?" she asked "whatever you wanna do I mean Lily did it with Scorp after only a month" I said and she nodded. "Can one of you guys help me put these chains on?" Marti asked when wed returned to our beds, she was going to be some kind of Prisoner or something all I knew is that she was going to have these heavy chains tied around her body and she was only going to have boy short underwear with a strap for a bra. Alice already had her Angel costume on (very short dress) so she helped Marti put the heavy chains around her body, Bahi wasn't having any trouble with her Costume though it was the most decorated one (Bellydancer) and Lily was a vampire. I Put on a Baby Blue Corset and Blue glittery wings and put paint on the rest of my body (2 white dots on my cheeks and eyeliner that flicked up at the end of my eyes) then I put on a blue wig, once we were all dressed and painted we went down to the Common Room just as Scorp Frank and Sev came down, Sev was also a Vampire, Scorp was an Arc Angel (no shirt) and Frank was a Lion. "Hey why are you dressed as a Vampire?" Sev and Lily said at the same time "I am sure I told you I was gonna be the Vampire" they said at the same time again then James and Zeno came down Zeno was a Wolf and James was a you guessed it Vampire and now all 3 siblings started to have a row. "Wanna be my key master Frank?" Marti asked as she shook the ring of keys and I noticed that she had tons of locks all around her "definetly" he said with a wide grin.

*SCORP POV*

"That doesn't look like an angel to me" Frank said "im an Arc Angel and you look completely ridiculous" I told him as I grabbed my Hammer, I had leather pants on and a pair of white fluffy wings magicked onto my back, of course the Hammer and I was wearing black converse. "I like your costume though Sev" Frank said "thanks" he said, he was a vampire and he had a black dress shirt with black dress pants and he had a cloak over it that had a red underside and black outer part. Frank had a fake mane around his face a Lion like nose, no shirt and furry bracelets with black pants and converse. "Ready to go mates?" I asked them "yeah" they said in unison and we went down from the Dorm were the girls already were, Marti was some kind of Prisoner, Lily was a Vampire (Her and Scorp soon started to have a row) Bahi was a belly dancer (no surprise really) Alice was an angel and Rose was a fairy. Rose's Red beautiful hair was squashed under a blue wig she had a mini blue Tutu and a Baby Blue Corset she had flats on and a pair of wings, her eyeliner flicked up at the ends and a white dot on each cheek her lipstick was a light blue and every other inch of her body was covered in Blue glittery paint. Marti appeared to have said something to Frank because he got a dreamy expression on his face. "Nice costume Scorp" Rose said as she stood next to me "back at ya" I said "although you can you're your wig and wings are utterly fake" I said "have a better way to make it look this way?" she countered "actually yes" I said and waved my wand so blue sparkly wings sprouted out of her back her face contorted in pain as the wings hit the cloth of her shirt. "Here" I said and cut two short holes on the back of her top while taking off the fake wings then I waved my wand and her red hair turned blue and she pulled the wig off. "Nice trick" she said examining her wings "thanks" I said and flashed my own "Oooooh I love your wings Scorpius" Alice said and she ran her hand along the feathers "thanks want me to put some on you?" I asked, she nodded and took off the fake ones while I waved my wand and cut the holes in her dress her blonde hair covered the white fabric and her wings. "I hope no one gets high cause their going to be touching your wings like 24/7" Marti said "Hey James look at my wings" Alice said and jumped into the arms of James who had been talking to Bahi in a corner and they had been looking quite 'friendly'. Then Lily came and wrapped her arms around around my neck "not trying to bite my best friend now are you?" Rose asked playfully "darn how did you know?" Lily said playfully. "Ah girls no need to fiht over me" I said and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and Lily got a faceful of feathers.

*ROSE POV*

After that we all started to drink and everyone started to dance around soon me and Scorp were both hammered. "Dude dude dude how is it that your wings are so damn fluffy?" I asked him as I ran a hand along the feathery skin "I don't know but how are yours so smooth" he said "if you did that to a real Butterfly theyd die you know" I said "I thought you were a fairy?" he said "I thought I was human" I said and we both started to crack up. After a few more Drunken comments somehow he ended up pinning me to the couch and his mouth wandering on top of mine his lips were crushing mine and they were surprisingly soft, his tongue wandered my mouth and he was just such a good kisser! His hands were all over me and suddenly I felt him untie the front of my Corset, and my Bra covered Breasts roamed freeish his hands now started to roam over my boobs then he started to kiss down my neck then though he started to place open mouthed kisses over my collar bone with my hands wrapped in his hair. Suddenly though he stopped kissing and then he started to cough and I started to laugh "dude you shouldn't kiss someone's skin that has body panit all over" I said as I handed him some butterbeer "now you tell me" he muttered "well id thought you would've learned that already" I said "why don't you teach me?" he asked seductively and i approached him then I put my knees on either side of his legs and started to kiss him again with his arms wrapped around my waist.

The next morning I woke up on top of someone, my legs were curled slightly and my hand was on their shoulder while one of their arms were around my waist I loved their warmth however they were and I didn't want to separate myself from them but ofcourse I needed to know who they actually were. I lifted myself off them just enough so I could feel something soft brush against my back then I realized that I had something on my back I reached a hand back and felt a pair of glossy wings. I lifted myself up more and saw pale skin well great that could be just about anyone, pink lips anyone, cute nose few, blonde hair one. Scorpius Malfoy my best friend, I was laying onn top of my Best Friend and id enjoyed it. I got off him quickly and saw that he had blue all over his lips and on other parts of his skin and he had beautiful white wings, I looked down and saw that parts of my neck, shoulders, collar bone, stomach, legs and arms were all missing blue paint and instead they had red marks, Scorp also had red marks all over his neck and chest. I tried to take of my wig but then remembered that Scorp had magicked my hair blue and also hed put my wings on "Scorp!" I tried to wake him up by shaking him no good "Scorp!" I said again but this caused him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in to him "SCORP!" I yelled finally and he woke up "Rose what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily. "You are on the couch in the Common Room and I need you to get these wings off me and get my hair back to normal" I snapped "Oh fine" he said and waved his wand, my hair turned black but the wings stayed on "and the wings" I said "what?" he asked and his eyes snapped open "the wings gets them off" I said "they were supposed to be off" he said and made me turn around so he could see my back which I noticed only had my bra covering it he muttered a spell but the wings stayed on. "Crap holy Crap holy Crap" he muttered and kept saying spells to no use "Rose your gonna kill me" he said "why?" I asked "I cant get the wings off Rosie" he said "Shit" I yelled and started to hit him while he covered his face with his hands. "Whatever, for now I need to get this paint off" I growled and went up to my room to take a shower when id gotten out and was all pale again I put on a sweater dress with tights and uggs then I went down to the Great Hall with Scorp eventhough I wasn't talking to him. Everyone else was already there and they were sitting in the order we now always sat in on one side of the table was Lily with Scorp next to her then it was me next to me was Bahi and next to her James, across from him was Alice next to her Zeno on his other side Marti next to her was Frank and next to him was Sev. "Morning Babe" Scorp said and tried to kiss Lily but she turned away from him "whats with her?" he asked Frank and Frank looked like he didn't wanna answer "switch? I wanna sit next to Martie" I said and me and Frank switched seats so I was with Marti. "So did you two do it?" I asked her "umm no see by the time we got to his dorm we were both so drunk we A. couldn't find the keys to the locks and B. we couldn't even find our wands" she said "so he did finger me but he didn't get to fuck me" she whispered "ohh so Frankie boy knows how to hand fuck?" I smirked and she went pink. "Actually yes" she said "you know in all hoesty I think I love him" she said and flushed again "Oh that's sweet" I said "yes I know" she muttered "oh and it felt so good" she said and bit her lip and I rolled my eyes "oh theres Professor McGonagall I need to talk to her" I said and stood up running to the Transfigurations teacher "Professor" I called and she turned around "yes ?" she asked "umm well I sort of have a problem" I said and opened up the wings "see Scorp put this charm or something so that my costume would look more realistic and well they wont get off" I said "oh dear" she said but waved her wand and turned me normal. "Thanks Professor" I said "and actually Scorp and Alice also had wings so…"I said "send them to my office" she said and then left down the hall. "Hey Scorp Alice wanna get your wings off?" I asked "no chiz" Alice snapped "welll then go to Professor McGonagolls office" I told her and she and Scorp left.


	10. Chapter 10

*ROSE POV*

For a while after the party Lily wouldn't talk to Scorp for some reason although I think that they were still dating although who would keep talking to Scorp after we were doing at the Party? Marti had told me soon after that. Christmas was coming up and fast and since me and Scorp were both going to give our presents to each other early. A few days before Christmas break started I went into the Secret Room (A/N: Suggestions on what it should be called cause im getting tired of saying 'The Secret Room'?) then into the bathroom since the walls were tiled I removed the one by the sink and went into the tunnel like thing making sure to replace the Large tile behind me. I crawled through the tunnel then I turned the corner a few mre feet of crawling and id reached the small door were Me and Scorp had engraved the Gryffindor Crest and both of our Family Crest's I pushed it open to reveal the small room that had shag carpet (Black) and Green walls, there was a desk in one corner a bed on the side that would be enough for 2 people, there was a mini fridge in another corner and there was also a TV with a DVD player and there was a hollowed out part on a wall that was a shelf in which there were books and movies, The walls were covered with pictures of our whole group which was recent so Bahi was in it, there were pictures of Me Scorp and Sev, Me bahi and Marti, Scorp Frank and Sev and also there was one of me with my brother but the most pictures that were up were of me and Scorp there were pictures of us on Halloweens, Christmas', Cancun and just random times. I sat down on the bed and took my bag off. Me and Scorp had found this room in 2nd year shortly after wed found the actual _ when wed been wrestling in the bathroom and id banged my head on the tile and we noticed that it was hollow then wed crawled through it and into the room we are in now which at that point had black carpet but the walls were bare and dusty. Wed spent the rest of 2nd year and half of 3rd year fixing it up, we had to paint the walls and make the carpet grow then we had to put in the bed and the TV and DVD player then we had to make the shelves then we had to put up all the pictures (there were a lot). I sat down and started to fiddle around with Scorp's present, I had to do a lot by hand because it was a bandana but it was supposed to be customized so I had to put all the designs on, I was putting the Golden Snitch on it which was one of the last touches when the door opened and in came Scorp, I quickly stuffed the Bandana back into my bag and waved 'innocently' at him. "What are you up to?" he asked "nothing" I said in an unconvincing tone he raised an eyebrow but I kept my mouth shut "fine" he said and laid down next to me "better get to that paper for McGonagall or shell have our heads" Scorp said I nodded and took out my book and parchment and achioed the desk over so that we could work on its flat surface. Scorp seemed to be thinking about something besides the Paper the whole time he worked. Finally when wed finished I handed him a Butter Beer and we sat there sipping our drinks then he spoke "So Lily hasn't been talking to me" he said and I nodded "Today I asked her why and she said because she doesn't like me and you hanging out so much" he said and I raised an eyebrow "and she said that if I ever wanted her again then id have to stop talking to you" he said this very quickly. "And whatd you say?" I asked him promptingly he mumbled something "what?" I asked "I said id stop talking to you" he mumbled barely audible "oh ok" I said and started to pack my things up "w-were are you going?" he asked and grabbed my arm "you don't want to talk to me anymore so why not get a head start?" I said "no not at all times just when Lily is around" he said with a small grin and I glared. "This is exactly what I was talking about you imbecile" I yelled at him "what are you talking about?" he asked "I told you that you completely ignore me whenever your dating someone and here you go again" I yelled "ive never done this before" he yelled "When you were dating that Bitch Pamela you did" I yelled. "W-well Rosie thisll only be for a few days until I can get Lily to get around it" he said " 'Oh yeah itll only take a couple of days for Stephanie to get to know you better' more like 6 months and that wasn't until you broke up with her" I yelled "Its not gonna be that way this time" he said. "NOT GONNA BE THAT WAY? THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY EVERY TIME! AND IT ALWAYS ENDS UP TAKING FOREVER" I bellowed "no Rosie" he tried "STOP CALLING ME ROSIE!" I yelled "ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN CALL ME THAT" "Rose look" he said "NO YOU LOOK-" I said but I was interrupted "NO YOU LOOK ALRIGHT I TRY TO BE A GOOD FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I CANT DO BOTH" he yelled, id forgotten his patience was so thin. We were now both standing up and were red in the face. "NO BODYS ASKING YOU TO" I yelled "BESIDES SONT ACT SO INNOCENT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING LAID" I yelled "YOUR JUST JELOUS BECAUSE YOUR GONNA DIE OLD AND ALONE, NOONE LIKES YOU IN THAT WAY EVEN ZENO IS JUST DATNG YOU TO GET BACK AT LILY!" he yelled and I stopped in my tracks then I realized that he was right and I burst into tears that seemed to make him realize what he said "Rose I d-didn't mean it like that" he said and tried to hug me but I shoved him away "you know what? Your right" I said thickly then I grabbed my bag and threw the Bandana at him "Heres your Christmas present you Jerk" I said then I stormed out of there crawling under the Tunnel and then I shoved the door open and stomped into the Living Room, my face still covered in tears and more coming. When I got there James was on the couch witih Bahi on his lap and they were making out heavily with his hands traveling up her skirt and by the looks of it he was trying to pull her panties down and her hands were traveling into his shirt. I started to make my way to the door but sadly my bag broke in half and James and Bahi turned their heads at the sound of my ink bottles breaking, James seemed to have been lowering her panties because you could just see the cloth protruding from the bottom of her skirt. "ROSE!" they said at the same time and Bahi struggled to pull her underwear back up as she climbed off James and helped me pick my things up but before she could actually get to me my hand smashed an ink bottle and the glass went into my hand "God dammit" I muttered and I burst into silent tears again "are you okay?" James asked "do I fucking look okay?" I snapped at him and curled my hand against my chest to hold the pain as I started to collect my things again. '"Shit you know what? Screw this!" I said and kicked my bag with my stuff already in it into a corner of the room and stormed back out while holding my hand a few minutes later Bahi ran up behind me "whats the matter?" she asked "nothing" I muttered but wiped a tear from my cheeks "tell me" she said with an arm oer my hunched back "me and Scorp had another fight" I said "he stopped talking to me ecause Lily wanted him to". "But I thought you two were best friends?" she asked "were" I answered. "ive gotta get back to James hes going home for the holidays and so am I so were trying to spend as much time together now before the holidays" She said and I nodded, she ran back down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

*MARTI POV* *this is kind of going to be mostly just Smut between Marti and Frank*

I felt so bad for Rose she was always so lively and hyper but now she was so sad without Scorp. He was really her best friend. It wasn't the same for her talking to me or Bahi we weren't like him. But I also had to do this it was my only chance at being alone with him, I made up my mind. I took out a piece of parchment and my red gel pen that Rose had given me for my birthday last year and started to write a note

''Frank,''

''Im feeling kind of cold can I go to your room and you can warm me up?''

-Marti

I drew a big heart next to my name then I folded it up into a paper airplane then on the wings I put a kiss with red red lipstick and I sent it off to Frank. I grabbed my fluffy robe and put It over the sexy silk nighty (spaghetti strap night gown that goes just below the butt with a small slit at the side) and my lacey panties (no bra). Within minutes a response came 'sure babe' he wrote and I applied another layer of carefully applied lip gloss over the red lipstick. Then I tip toed over to his empty Dorm (the boys were all gone but he was still there because his dad didn't leave until after the students did and I was going with him) when I got there he was sitting on his bed reading, when he saw me he moved over to the edge "Hey" he said. "Hi" I replied my lips seemed normal to him he had no idea what I was planning. "So your cold in that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow referring to my fluffy robe "well now im a bit warm" I said and took off the robe and it immediately turned to silk and my lips turned red and glossy. "Woah" he said and I walked towards him slowly, I put my hands on his shoulders then I leaned in slowly and sucked on his bottom lip then I put my knees on either side of his legs pressing my crotch into his lower belly. "So then what do you want to do?" he asked "ive got a pretty good idea" I murmured and kissed him again, his hands traveled up and down my thighs and he started to put them up my dress but he stopped before long. "you know I have a feeling your not going to let me do what I want with you I think ill need to tie you up" I whispered in his ear I pushed him down onto the bed and made Ropes appear then I tied his hands up to the headboard (by hand) and I started to kiss him slowly moving my hands up and down his chest finally I reached one of the buttons and bit it off then I did the same with the rest of them until there were none left to reveal his muscled chest. Then I kissed his chest leaving red marks behind, my hands slowly moved down to his jeans when I was undoing his belt however he suddenly sprang up and pinned me down to the bed "I think that you're the one who wont let me do what I want" he said "ooh what are you going to tie me up big boy?" I asked "you are so fucking kinky" he growled "and you love me" I said then he pulled my Nighty up over my head . Suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder then he put me down on the bed and tied my hands up to the headboard "yes I do" he said in my ear then he moved his hands down to my panties and pulled them off so I was fully naked now, then he moved down until he was between my legs he sat between my legs so that he was making them be spread wide then he muttered something to his wand and it startede to vibrate he slowly moved it up to my cunt and I started to squirm around as he pressed it to the bundle of nerves. Then he circled my opening with his wand making me squirm even more over and over aain he circled it until finally I growled "if your going to put it inside me do it already!". Then he lowered his mouth and started to make out with my pussy making me squirm more, I wanted to be kissing him right now. It was as if he heard me because he started to kiss me on the mouth at the same time sticking the tip of his wand into my opening "I love you" I murmured when he moved onto kissin g my neck, I could still feel the wand inside me and I wanted to close my legs over it but Frank was there "I love you even more" he murmured "I want you inside me Frank" I whispered "you're a Virgen yo sure you want me to?" he asked "you're the only one I want" I said and he kissed me sweetly I knew he was undoing his pants because a moment later I felt his head poking my thigh "you ready?" he asked me and I nodded a moment later I felt him pull his wand out and throw it across the room then he stuck his dick into me stealing my virginity. I gasped at his size. He started to thrust in and out and I felt some pain and then something trickled out of me and onto the sheets (blood). After a few more thrusts he pulled my leg up over his shoulder so that he could thrust harder and faster "Frank" I moaned "Harder!" "Faster!" he obliged and soon I started to arch my back into him a few minutes later I cummed all over his dick and then after a few more thrusts he did too at the same time he collapsed over me as waves of pleasure washed over us. I could feel some pain in the back of my thighs since it was now stretched over my head. After we had both got our breathe back slightly he untied my hands then he rolled off me pulling the covers over the two of us "I really do love you" he whispered in my ear "so do I" I whispered then I fell asleep.

*SCORP POV*

I couldn't get Rose to talk to me and Lily kept Snogging me. How was I ever supposed to get her to be my friend again if she kept stuffing her tongue down my throat? I sat with Sev James Lily and Zeno on the train ride but I didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about eventhough Lily kept jumping onto my lap. Finally we reached King's Cross and I saw Bahi then an idea hit me "Bahi hey Bahi" I yelled over the crowd and she looked over to me "what do you want?" she asked "could you help me get her to talk to me again?" I asked her "never" she said "Please?" I asked again she shook her head. "Bahi don't be mean" I whined suddenlya tall woman with dark skin and pale green eyes who looked a lot like Bahi put a hand on her shoulder "Bahi darling" she said and Bahi hugged her "Mother" she said "Now as to you if you want to talk to Rose then youll just have to talk to her yourself" she said "Rose as in Rose Weasley? I do believe I saw you over the summer with her" her mother said and I looked up and recognized her as that Hairdresser in Cancun "oh yeah yeah that was her but she wont talk to me anymore" I muttered "why don't you tell her why?" Bahi asked "becase we had a fight" I mumbled "and what did yo say?" Bahi prompted but I was saved of answering by my Father coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Scorpius were have you been?" he asked then he saw Bahi's mother and his eyes glazed over, I saw that she was a few inches taller than my already tall father and that this time she wasn't wearing high heels. "Hello im im Scorpius's father Draco Malfoy" he said in an awed voice and Bahi's mom raised a heavily bangled and ringed hand "Zainie Bendari" she said and he kissed her hand. "And is that Mrs or…?" my father asked "no Mrs im divorced" she replied "as am I" he replied in the same Awed voice "ah something in common" she said "oh will you ask each other out already? Oh forget it well just do it for you" Bahi said "Zainie would you like to have Dinner on Friday" I said in an imitation of my father "Sure Draco that sounds lovely" Bahi said "8:00ish?" I asked "that would be perfect" Bahi said in her mother's voice "Great plans made? Yep well lets go im hungry" Bahi said and pulled her mother away from us. Leaving a glaring father of mine then he turned to me "im doing you a favor" I said simply then I turned and headed for the car.

*ROSE POV*

For the days after our (biggest) fight before the holidays I tried my best to avoid Scorp although it was a bit hard since we sat next to each other in every class we had together (which was *every* class) and because we were both Gryffindor. He kept trying to talk to me but I wouldn't, I wasn't going to forgive him then hed just start ignoring me all over again and expect me to stay his friend, he was still with Lily and they showed no signs of stopping their relationship since they kept making out everywhere. Finally the holidays came and I was able to escape Scorps ever lasting attempts. My Mom and Aunt Ginny came and picked Me Hugo Sev James and Lily up then we all got into the Magically enlarged car I ended up squished between Lily and my Aunt Ginny and Lily happened to be talking about Scorp loudly to her mother.

Over the next few days before Christmas I was up in my room alone mostly then for Christmas Eve we all went over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house were the Longbottoms and others already where . We started to eat Dinner well I was mostly picking at my food then my mom leaned over and asked me "Whats up Rose bud why do you look so down?" she asked me "its just I need someone to talk to" I said "well you've got me" she said "its not the same" I murmured "well don't you have Marti?" my Aunt asked "shes a lot hyperer than me" I said "you have Bahi" My mother said "shes a lot Calmer than me" I murmured. "Well what about Scorpius I thought you were always friends with him?" my mom said "his girlfriend wont let him talk to me so we had a big fight" I said "well if you ask me she sounds like a complete Cow" Ginny said and Lily sputtered on her soup "who is she anyways?" Ginny asked "your daughter" I replied simply "Lily why would you do such a thing you know how close Rose and Scorpius have been these past years" my mom said "im his girlfriend he shouldn't even be talking to other girls" Lily said coldly "yet you still talk to all the boys" Marti muttered "what did you just say to me?" Lily asked "what you heard or do you have too much guy cum in your head to listen?" Marti said and Frank put a hand on her shoulder which she shook away "the only reason you even fucking want Scorp to stop talking to Rose is because you see her as a threat" she said hotly. "P-lease see her as a threat Scorp does have taste you know" Lily said "do you even own a mirror?" Me Alice and Marti said together "P-lease her room is completely filled with Mirrors" Sev said "oh yeah sticking up for the Wanna be are you?" Lily said "im sticking up for my friend" he said "Come to think of it how did you even start hanging out with us you're the only one whos not either 15 or 16" James said "and your not even Funny or Nice" Frank finished. "Oh that's right everyone gang up on the-" "Slut" Marti coughed "Pretty one" Lily finished as if Marti hadn't even spoken "you know what im out of here your Ego is fucking smothering me" I said "anyone coming?" I asked and all the kids except for Lily stood up and followed me out of the room. We went up to James' room and we all sat around "how did se become this complete slut?" James said "she used to be the sweet little girl everyone loved" Sev said "yeah she was so nice and stuff she used to just put her hand up when we were talking and sge wanted to say someth-" I cut he off "What happened to your arm?" I asked her. She had red marks all over her wrists "oh… Something" she said and then her and Frank exchanged a look and she pulled her sleeve over her wrist.


	12. Chapter 12

*ROSE POV*

For the next few days I basically avoided Lily whenever I went out and I tried to ignore the feeling of lonliness that I got whenever I thought of Scorpius. Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts and I felt good because I wouldn't have to deal with Lily as much but id have to deal with Scorp now. I got all my things packed up and then me and my family went to King's Cross station and I walked over to Marti and Bahi "Hey guys" I said and waved "hey" they said in unison and waved back "Rosie" someone called, I turned to see them and I saw Scorp, Lily was trying to get his attention I flipped Scorp off and me and the girls went in through the barrier. "Hey Rose can I talk to you?" Alice asked suddenly as she ran up to me, she looked tired and her hair was messy "Sure what ab-" I was cut off by Lily who suddenly appeared next to her and grabbed her arm im what seemed tightly "Hey Ali wanna come sit with me?" she asked and added more pressure "Sure of course Lil" she said and Lily dragged her off. "Well that was weird" I muttered but turned back to my Compratment a few minutes later James came in and sat down next to Bahi "what are you doing here?" Marti asked but before she got an answer James and Bahi had somehow gotten into a make out session which didn't stop when Sev came in it only did stop moments before Frank came in, Marti was still giving them looks but didn't say anything. A few minutes Later Zeno came looking slightly drunk but he still smelled like usual "Xenophilius here went to a College Party yesterday and now hes still slightly drunk" Marti said "don't call me that" Zeno whined "shut up" Marti said from Frank's lap who she was making out with now. "Honestly Longbottom could you refrain from dry humping my sister for 5 minutes?" Zeno said "what can I say? Shes just so hot" Frank said and Marti smirked while Zeno winced. I fell asleep for the rest of the trip ad only woke up when we got to Hogsmeade station.

*A/N:Okay so im not good with subtly so im gonna skip to the part were all the action starts*

After Dinner I started to go up ot my Common Room when Scorp stopped me again "Rosie talk to me please, I promise you I will break up with Lily and keep talking to you" he said but before I could even answer him Alice came running at me. "Rose… Need…. Talk…. Mistake…. Show you" she said as if It was causing her a lot of trouble. "whats the matter Al?" I asked her "Come with me" she whispered and grabbed my hand she started to pull me towards the Common Room when we were in there she started to pull me up the girls staircase but instead of leading me to our door she led me to Lil's. When we got in there she seemed to be fighting personalities but she finally got ahold of herself and went over to Lily's bed then she pulled on one of the posters and it gave away so she pulled it down immediately as if it had been there the whole time a door appeared between the two beds and Alice pulled me through it. She led me down a small corrider then turned and we seemed to be in a small room then I saw in the middle of the room there was a body floating in mid air, its red hair wqas floating around its pale skinned body and I saw that the body was wearing a cape that was fluttering around her and she was wearing a Vampire Costume and as I saw her face more I saw that she had light freckles on her nose "Lily" I uttered and Alice nodded "You stupid Bitch" I heard someone say from behind me but before I could turn around I felt something hard come in contact with my skull and I fell to the ground. Before everything went black I saw someone walking towards Alice, she looked hald like Lily and half like someone else…

*SCORP POV*

I saw Rose leaving the Great Hall so I decided to act now I ran up infront o her and stopped her from moving forward "Rosie talk to me olease, I promise you ill break up with Lily and keep talking to you" I said but before she could answer Alice came running up to her. She said somethings in a Breathless tone and then her and Rose went running off. I chased after them, they headed to the Common Room then to the Girls Dorm, I didn't exactly chase them after that because it took me a few minutes to climb the rail but then when I did get there I saw that Alice was pulling on a Poster of Lily's bed. I cast a Disaloushment Charm on myself then followed them through the door that had just appeared and I saw a floating Lily but she was still in her Halloween Costume a few minutes later I turned around and saw that Lily was coming towards us I made a double take then the walking Lily spoke in my Ex-StepMom's voice "You stupid Bitch" she growled I saw her grab a lamp then she walked closer she struck Rose on the back of the head and she fell limp to the floor. "How dare you?" the girl said, she was getting taller then her hair started to get longer and straighter then it turned black and her features started to age and a few minutes later she turned into Astoria Malfoy completely. "it was time for them to know" Alice said "you complete idiot Crucio" she shrieked and then Alice started to writhe in pain "LEAVE HER ALONE" I yelled as I took the charm off me "well well well Scorpius Malfoy how you doing Bud?" she said as she raised her wand "fine" I growled "what did you do to Lily?" I asked "oh shes alright just in a very deep sleep she wont wake up until I say the word" she said softly then I saw her pull out a switch blade and then she threw it at Alice, it landed in her shoulder. As Alice whimpered in pain I took out my wand "wake her up" I ordered "and hwy would I do that?" she asked with a laugh "because if you don't ill beat the crap out of you, Idont even care if you're a girl but you just hurt my Best Friend, My Girlfriend and my Room Mate's sister" I growled and she laughed again "come and get me you Twat" she smiled and I ran towards her and she rund house kicked me but I smacked her foot away. I punched the side of her face but she ducked then kiced me off my feet, I intertwined my legs with hers and pulled her down to the floor then I sat on top of her with my forearm over her neck "let her go" I said slowly and she waved her wand at Lily who fell to the floor abruptly and I heard a sickening Crack. Suddenly I heard someone come in I turned around and saw Sev and Zeno there "howd you guys find this place?" I asked as I made Astoria black out. "I was looking for Rose and some chicks told me theyd seen her coming in here and I saw Lily pull the poster so I went to get Zeno and then we came back here" Sev said and I nodded "You guys should maybe go get a teacher" I told them, they nodded and left, I went over to Rose's limp body and kneeled next to her Zeno and Sev came back this time accompanied by Professor Lonbottom and Professor Snape (in my version he lives) "what happened here?" Snape asked (LongBottom was looking at his daughter sadly)"no time we really do need to get them to the hospital wing though" I said and I picked Rose up in a Bridal Carry her head was bleeding a lot, Sev picked the still whimpering Alice up and Zeno picked Lily up while Snape pulled Astoria up to her feet "who is she?" he asked "Astoria Greengrass or Malfoy I don't know anyway she was pretending to be Lily I don't know for how long but that was Lil's Halloween Costume" I told him, he nodded and awoke her "you guys go on ahead to the Hospital Wing we need to interrogate here glad I always carry Veritasirum" Snape said and we nodded then we went out to the Dorm were the girls were staring at the door then to the Common Room were it was mostly just Bahi, James, Frank, Marti and Hugo. "OMG" Bahi and Marti said at the same time and they stood up but James put a hand on Bahi's shoulder and Frank put a hand on Marti's to make them sit down.

When we got to the Hospital Wing Madam Stephane shrieked at the girl's appearances, we put them down on the beds and Madam Stephane started to ask us what happened we told her we didn't know if we could tell her. After shed shoved a bunch of Potions down their throats and they were all sleeping Professors Snape and Longbottom came in "The girl's parents have been notified about their situations they will be here in a few moments and then we will tell you what happened, if you wish you can tell their closest friends only" he said and we nodded then Professor Longbottom went to sit next to Alice. "ill go tell them" Sev said and he went off. 10 minutes later Frank Marti Bahi James and Hugo came in, Marti immediately ran to her brother who hugged her close, Frank went to his dad and patted his back, James went to Lily with Sev and Bahi who patted James' back and Hugo of course sat wth his sister then another 10 minutes later Harry Potter and Ginny Potter came accompanied by Hannah Longbottom then Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley came and for some reason so did my father who was accompanied by Bahi's mom (they looked like theyd gotten dressed in a hurry). "Now that you are all here" Snape said looking at the small clusters of people (Frank, Neville and Hannah around Alice's bed, Harry Ginny James and Sev around Lily's, Me Ron Hermione and Hugo around Rose's and Bahi's mom and my dad who were separating to joing their children). "For months now Lily has been controlled by Astoria Greengrass by use of the imperius Curse although right before the Halloween Party they had she started to fight back and by the time of the Party she was completely done with it" (Harry shot a Prideful look at his daughter) "so it was not Safe for Lily to know about Astoria so she put the young girl in an everlasting sleep and took her place but when she was putting the last touched on the spell Alice here walked in so she was put under the imperius curse and since she doesn't have much talent when it comes to will power, no offense ment, she was not able to fight it until a few days ago and today she led Rose to Lily's body and Astoria walked in to grab a Polyjuice dose but she saw that Rose was there so she knoced her out then ofcourse here made his presence known and got to set Lily free" he finished "why though whyd she do it?" I asked "because she was angry at shes the one who told your father that she was shagging that Goyle fellow and she thought that if she gave Lily a bad reputation then thatd put a smudge on their family name so that's why she did it" he said. "how long?" someone croaked out and I turned around and saw that Rose was awake "how long was she under the imperius curse because she honestly has turned into a bitch I just wanna know if shes still good" she said "since the year began" he said and I put my hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "So basically I shagged an old lady?" I asked "Yuck" Rose finished for me and I nodded "you did what?" Harry asked and rose to his feet "after Halloween after Halloween" I said as I put my hands up protectively and he lowered himself bac into his seat. "ill just leave you guys" Snape said and he left "Daddy" Rose said as her eyes opened wider and she hugged her father then her mother "bye Rose ill see you in classes" I said and stood up to leave but she grabbed my arm and made me stay. Bahi, Zeno and Marti did leave though (Marti had to ignore Frank's calls).


	13. Chapter 13

*ROSE POV*

A couple Weeks later I was let out Alice though couldn't leave yet because the knife had gone very deep into her muscles and Lily was still in the Hospital Wing because of the prolonged state of sleep. I was glad that me and Scorp were friends again but still upset over my cousin still being in the Hospital Wing. "Scorp your my bestest friend in the whole wide world" I said when we were hanging out in our own room "how many sodas did you drnk?" he asked "no im serious Scorp your my bestest friend and I really missed you when you werent my friend" I said "so did I look" he said and pulled up his sleeve were I saw that he was wearing the unfinished bandana "oh yeah" I said and pulled it off him and reached under the bed were id hidden the paints and I started to draw some more on it when I felt him move on the bed, I turned around and saw that in his hands he had a locket in his hands, "Merry Christmas" he said and gave it to me I opened it and saw that inside it had a picture of me and him on Halloween "oh loo at this" he said and then he took the top part and took it off then attached it to the back side "so you can show off just how many times weve taken pics" he said and I laughed "hey the pictures change" I said and he nodded then I hugged him and pu the top part back on I saw that it had his family Crest it looked really pretty then on the back it had my initials "because your like my sister" he said and upon closer inspection I noticed that it was a mix of both our family crests. "Real silver" he told me "wow" I said as I looked at all o the pictures. I put the Locket on then looked in the small mirror we had in a corner "oh thank you thank you" I said and threw my arms around his neck "Rosie choking" he croaked "sorry" I said and let go of him. For the rest of the day we sat there doing our homework and studying, I was fingering the locket absentmindedly.

A few minutes before curfew we made our way to the Secret Room when we got there we found Bahi and James sleeping on the couch her on top of him with his arm around her shoulders "I thought James was dating Alice" he said "ill explain later" I said and moved to wake the other two up. Once they were awake the four of us went to the Gryffindor Common Room "see you guys later" James said and he went up to his dorm "yeah Goodnight" Bahi said and she went up to her own dorm. "So now will you tell me?" Scorp asked I nodded and we sat down on the couch were thankfully it was just us two "well James really loves Bahi and she likes him too but since hes dating Alice and she doesn't wanna break them up James is sort o dating them both" I explained "but why doesn't he just break up with Alice if he loves Bahi?" he asked "well I suppose that since Alice just got hurt and badly so he would seem like a douche for breaking up with her" I said and he nodded. "Night" I said and went up to my Dorm "Night" he murmured. I put on my pajamas (Pajama Bottoms and a black Long sleeve shirt) then I took the locket off and crawled into my bed.

~Dream~

Im walking along a Grave yard for some reason and then someone whos wearing a cloak crosses my path I try to move around them but they keep gliding back into my path then quite suddenly they grab my shoulders and spin on the spot. We end up in a basement like thing and then they throw me to the other side of the room so I hit the wall hard and chains immediately cover every inch of my body. "Well well well little Rose Bud isn't it?" they say in a feminine voice, only Scorp calls me Rose Bud "who the hell are you?" I growl but she doesn't lower her head "that's for me to know and you to find out" she says then she plunges one long nailed finger above my collar bone and it pierces my skin and I fell her twist it around then she pulled it out and she licked it "hmph I can almost taste the mud in your blood" she whispers then she brings a hand up and smacks me hard across the face.

~End Dream~

I wake up in a cold sweat Im completely breathless. I grab the locket from my bedside table then I get out of bed and went to Scorp's dorm, "Dammit" I muttered since I was in the dark and without my wand I opened my eyes wide and ran my hand along the names on the doors until I found the one that said 5th year boys. I went inside and found that most of them had their curtains closed except for one that held a white blonde head. I went to Scorp's bed then closed the curtains and woke him up "Scorp" I muttered and he stirred "Scorp" I said "wha? Lumos" he said paranoid git sleeping with his hand around his wand "Rose! What are you doing here?" he asked "I I had a nightmare" I said and I saw him move his 1wand slightly "fine you can sleep with me but no Pranks" he warned.

*SCORP POV*

The next day was Saturday so I slept In well as much as I could because Albus woke me up pretty early "was a matter?" I asked sleepily "quiditch trials remember we need a new keeper and a new chaser because of Alice and Lily" he said "oh yeah Rose was gonna try for Keeper" I said and started to shake her awake "Rose Bud" I hissed and to my surprise she actually woke up "Quiditch trials remember" I said she nodded sleepily then she trodden on to her room sleepily and a few minutes later I heard her fall down the stairs then she said "Oww". I chuckled then started to put on my Quiditch robes when I was done I went down to the Common Room to wait for Rose a few minutes later she came down wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with Sneakers. "Lets go" I said and led her down to the Quiditch Pitch were there were already a lot of people waiting to try out we started to put people into groups to try out and a girl trying out for Chaser caught my eye she had dark bottle black hair which she had in a braid down her back, she had bright blue eyes which were slightly covered by black bangs she was wearing tight jeans with a tight shirt and pull on boots. "Hi" she said when she noticed me watching her "Hello" I said "your Scorpius Malfoy aren't you? Im Gigi Smith" she said and held her hand out "yes I am" I said without shaking her hand instead I watched as Rose blocked shot after shot "so theres a Hogsmeade trip coming up would you like to come with me?" she asked and fluttered her eyelashes. "Look you can flirt all you want its not going to help you any to be a chaser" I said she giggled "im not trying to get you to help me become a chaser" she said "yeah and Harry Potter wants to brin Voldemort back to life" I muttered "really? I thought hes the one who defeated him" she said "not very bright are you now?" I asked "its called sarcasm" she said dropping the nice act. "I know what it is Rose uses it all the time" I said with a smirk "your girlfriend?" she asked "shed just my friend" I said curtly "not by the looks of it" she muttered "oh no If i was dating her would I do this?" I asked and kissed her.

What Scorpius hadn't noticed however was that at that moment Rose had looked over to him expecting him to be seeing how great she was doing but instead found him snogging that girl and she had missed the last shot.

*ROSE POV*

I was doing so great dodging all those Quaffles and id expected Scorp to be seeing me but he wasn't he was snogging that slut Gigi and hed made me miss the shot. Who cares though? I thought as I touched ground and started to storm off to the castle, Who needs him? Hes just a stupid jerk! As I was going up to my room I smacked into someone "Oww Oop" she said and I saw it was Alice "Ali what are you doing here I thought you weren't gong to get of for awhile" I asked her "Yes but Madam Stephane said that I was healing just fine" she said and I noticed her arm was in a sling "so in a few weeks youll be back on the Pitch?" I asked her "nah im not going anywhere near a Quaffle for awhile" she said with a wave of her hand "besides your totally gonna be a better Keeper than me" she smiled "I don't know I missed the last shot" I said. "I missed like half of them but I was still better than the other people"she said "I guess" I smiled "You know if you do get made Keeper then itll be most of the gang on the team" she said "Yeah Marti and Frank Chasers Scorp and Sev Beaters James Seeker and me Keeper ijust wonder who the other Chaser is" I said. "Yeah so do I oh hey look I think were about to find out" she said and pointed behind me I turned and saw James, Sev, Scorp, Frank and Marti running towards us "you made it you're the new Keeper" James said firmly "awesome" I muttered "and the chaser?" I asked "Gigi" Scorp said with a small grin "ah yes your new girly friend" I said then went into the bathroom.

*ZENO POV*

As I tip toed to the Hospital Wing I saw Alice leaving it her arm was in a sling. Then I sneaked past her and towards the bed were you could see a black haired still pale skinned girl laying in one of the beds. "Lil" I said softly and her eyes fluttered open slightly "Zeno" she whispered hoarsely "yeah its me how are you?" I asked "better than a few weeks ago, it took me a while to wake up in the first place then a few more days so that I could move my arms and legs again and right now I can only eat liquids so ive been better" she mumbled and I chuckled. "Do you know when youll be able to get out?" I asked her "well I still need to be able to walk alone and to eat solids so a few more weeks why?" she asked "because theres a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I was thinking if you wanted to come with me" I said casually and her eyes widened (only to normal extent since her eyes were barely open in the first place). "So would you?" I asked again "Ill need to check my schedule although considering the fact that my life was taken over by a psycho up until a month ago I think ill cancel all future plans" she mumbled and I smirked. I leaned in a bit and kissed her cheek lightly but her arms shot up and pulled my face to her lips instead "what ever happened to the whole to weak to move thing?" I asked when shed let go "I never said that" she said in a normal tone her eyes were still barely open though "mhm but you let me think it" I

murmured "you know I think you need to be punished for that". "Oh what are you gonna teach me a lesson?" she asked mockingly "as soon as you get out" I murmured then kissed her forehead "ive gotta go if I don't get back soon Jamesll be wondering were I am" I said then left.


	14. Chapter 14

*ROSE POV*

After I got out of the shower I pulled on my thick wool sweater dress (dull brown) my black tights and ugh boots then I tried to put my hair into a ponytail but then I remembered that it was still very short so I ran a hand with gel through my hair. I went down to the _ and found that mostly everyone except Lily were down there. "Hey guys" I said as I sat down next to Scorp on the couch "Hey so feeling better?" he asked and I nodded while putting my legs up on his lap "does anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?" James asked. "Sure" a few of us said so we all sat on the floor in a circle Me then Scorp then Marti and Frank then Bahi and James next to them was Sev and Alice and next to them was Zeno. "Okay who goes first?" Zeno asked "I will" James said "so Bahi I dare you to kiss the person in this room who you like" James said and Bahi gave him a look like are you serious? Then she smirked got on her hands and knees, put a piece of hair behind her ear and crawled over to James and planted a big fat kiss right on his lips which he returned. "Alright alright next next" Alice said as she pried James and Bahi apart. "Alright ummm Rose tell us one Secret that we don't know about you" Zeno said "hmmm" I thought "Ive never kissed anyone although that might not be a secret" I said "I never did know that so it counts" he said "Tell us something about you that we don't know" I said and he thought for a moment "I asked out Lily a few hours ago" he said and James and Sev's eyebrows shot up. "Next anyone?" Marti asked "ill go are you still a virgin Rose Bud?" Scorp said and I gave him a look "if I just said that I never had my first kiss then how would I have shagged someone" I asked "could happen" he said with a shrug "have you ever shagged someone Mart" Zeno asked her and her eyes grew wide "If I answer youll simply get mad" she said calmly with closed eyes and now it was his turn to get mad so he started to yell at her and Frank then Sev and James started to yell at him and then Alice started to yell at James and Bahi so Scorp and I started to watch the different fights taking place "-completely sick how could you?-" "-kidding me practically making out-" "shes 3 years younger than you-" these were some of the things they were saying "this easily!" Marti yelled when shed had enough of Zeno then she grabbed Frank's face in her hands and pulled him down into a deep kiss and Zeno's face got very very red (and he has dark skin). That started a new wave of fury. "Oh hey Rosie ive gotta go im meeting Gigi in a few minutes" he said "k bye see you" I muttered and went off to the Common Room without looking back. The next morning I woke up a bit late but then I put on a short skirt and a tank top with flats then I made my way down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Scorp and Bahi the whole time I ate breakfast people gave me looks. Then when I was almost done with my breakfast Marti came running in with a magazine in one hand and a letter in the other when she saw me she said very loudly "YOU MADE THE COVER!" then she jumped onto Frank's lap and thrust the Magazine into my hands on the cover was a picture of me and Scorp, I was in a sleeveless red gown that had diamonds along the bust and middle my red hair was covered under a wavy haired black wig and I had long black gloves on and my rght pinky was in my mouth, Scorp was wearing a black tuxedo with the bow tie undone and he had his right arm around my waist. "Remember a few months ago we took a few pictures just for fun?" Marti asked and I nodded trying to hold in my anger "well I sent it to Witch Weekly and they said theyd use some of them" she said "WHAT!" me and Scorp yelled together and I ripped it open looking at all the pictures that shed taken then I got to the middle of it, it was a picture of me standing up I was wearing a purple corset top and very short black shorts with fishnet tights and high heels in one hand I was holding a cane which I had in the between my wide spread legs and my other hand was reached up holding a top hat it was on my head and was crooked so it was just barely hanging off my head, the picture moved so that I took the hat off and winked at the camera then put it back on. "Umm Rose that's not the worst of it" Scorp said he was holding another copy of the magazine and had it open to a few pages afterwards I turned to that page and my eyes widened, it was a picture of me lying on the Sand I was wearing a tiny blue bikini and sunglasses, my hair was flowing all around my head, then Scorp started to crawl up to my face like a lion to its prey. I turned the pages and saw that me and Scorp had 2 pages each and half of the pictures were of us together, on the first page it said ''Sweet Rose Bud'' and had a picture of me wearing my Hogwarts Uniform and I was under a tree reading a book and then it said on the other page ''Sweet Scorp'' he was under another tree and he was sleeping soundly. then on the other side it said ''Naughty Rosie'' and that was the one with the Corset the other page had Scorp biting the garter off of some girl's leg and the next 2 pages was a 2 page spread which was the one were he crawled on top of me. "I cannot believe you Marti" I said "Why why why why why?" I asked her "because they were really good pictures" she said then we started to walk to the Secret Room with the rest of our group behind us. "Given they were really good but still" I said.

The next few days tons of people were obviously giving me looks (girls dirty and guys well you can imagine). Then though on Saturday morning a bunch of owls came and they were carrying a big bag. The owls came over to the Gryfindor table and they dropped it infront of me and Scorp.

"We better take this to- You carre it you know im weak" I said to Scorp and we started to make our way to the Secret Room and guess what? Ole' Gigi followed us. "Scorpie Poo what is this place?" Gigi asked as she entered through the small space between the door and wall as I shut the door. "Ummm" he said looking around at us for help "it's a place that's for friends only" I said coldly "so scoot" I said and pushed her towards the door "Well im his girlfriend so why shouldn't I be allowed in?" she asked raising a heavily penciled eyebrow "because your not our friend" Marti said "Scorpie Poo tell them to let me stay!" she whined "why would we listen to him?" Me ans Marti said together. "Yeah guys let her stay" Scorp said and Gigi smiled and strode past us to Scorp everyone looked at him like he was crazy, no one ever contradicted me or Marti much less both of us. Gigi strode over to Scorp and kissed him on the lips. "Whatever lets just see whats in this bag" Bahi said as she dumped the entire contents on the floor and tons of letters spilled out "okay im guessing these are fo you two" she said as she clutched a pink envelope that smelled a lot like perfume "Here" she handed it to Scorp and he opened it up

"'Roses are Red'"

"'Violets are blue'"

"'You give me such a wetty'"

"'Why don't you give me a call boo?'"

He read out loud "eww that doesn't even rhyme" I said and everyone else agreed "she sound like such a slut! Doesn't she think that he might have a girlfriend?" Gigi said. "Nope don't think that's a priority anyway help us open all of these" I said and everyone started to grab a handful of them. "Hey Rose you got a dick" Scorp said as he opened a envelope "I always knew" I heard Gigi mutter to Alice you punched her in the stomach. "Look this guy sent a picture of his dick to you" he said "its pitiful" he said and shook his head "your just saying that because his dick is bigger than yours" I said "wanna compare?" he asked as he stood up "SCORPIUS!" Gigi said "kidding kidding sheesh" he said and he pulled off his belt and shoes then loosened his tie "although I do think well be here for awhile better keep track I expect they'll be wanting us to send a reply" Scorp said and I nodded and got a quick quotes quill so that itd write down names and addresses and if it was nice or offensive. We spent most of the day opening letters but more kept coming so we ended up falling asleep on the floor.

The next morning we started to write the responses, the boys did Scorp's and the girl's and me did mine except GigI because she couldn't do my girly writing "thank you for the kind letter yours, Rose Bud" Marti said with her tongue between her teeth as she wrote another response. "Your signing it Rose Bud? I was Signing it Rosie" Alice said "and I was signing it simply Rose" bahi said "I was signing it Rosie I still only let my friends mostly Scorp call be Rose Bud" I said and waved my wand to make the responses automatically make themselves. "Now lets go ditch the boys theyre the ones who were stupid enough not to do it magically" I said and they followed me out of the Secret Room we laughed all the way out.


	15. Chapter 15

That day we hung out and shopped a bit and we also drank a lot of Butterbeer and Firewhisky which James and Zeno had nicked so by the time we got back to the castle we were all singing the school song. "Hogwarts hoggy hoggy Hogwarts teach us something p-lease!" we sang in a high pitched voice "shhh shhh shhh!" Marti said "the gargoyle's wanna get me for something!" she said ad we all started to laugh again. We were all sort of hanging on to each other's necks so then when we passed a column Alice ran into it and we all started to laugh again. Suddenly someone came out of a niche in the wall "Rose" they said and I jumped "jeez Justeen you scared me" I said in a exaggerated voice although that was my voice at the moment. "What are you doing here?" James asked "we could give you a detention" he said reffering to me and Scorp who were prefects and so was James. "Well A.i really don't think youre in a way to give out detentions and were supposed to go out with me to Hogsmeade and since you left I stayed her because when you put celebrating with a Malfoy it always end up in Drunkness" he said "touché" Scorp said "anyway I just wanted to see if you were okay" Justin said "well I am okay so see you Hufflepuff right?" I asked and not waiting for an answer I kept walking towards my common room. When we finally did get to the Common Room Scorp collapsed onto the couch and I fell on top of him, Zeno and James passed out on the floor, Frank and Marti go on an Armchair and Bahi and Lily fell asleep at the threshold of the Common Room while Alice fell asleep on top of Sev on another armchair. "About time" someone said and I jumped then I noticed that my head of house Professor Longbottom was leaning against a wall by the door "Woah" Alice said and she toppled over the back of the chair "hey daddy" she said when she stood back up and her father glared. "Hello God daddy" Marti tried "why were you all out at 10 at night when you were supposed to be back at 6?" he asked "we all blacked out for 4 hours?" Sev said. "Nice try now what should your punishment be?" he said "how about no punishment thatd leave us of with a warning" Scorp said. "Nice try Malfoy" he said "detention every Friday Saturday and Sunday" he said "but sir Quiditch Practice is always on Saturday" I said "good point" he marked "alright well youll have it in the evening then" he said. As soon as he left I fell asleep still fully dressed and still lying on Scorp.

For the next few months we had to slave away cleaning without magic and other such things, and then of course we had the O.W.L.S after the tests were finished we all sat around in the Secret Room and started to talk about what we wanted to be when we grew up. "Well you know I guess my dad would want me to be an Auror or a Quiditch Player and Mum would want me to be something smart like working for the Ministry and I really wouldn't wanna make either of them upset so I really don't know" I murmured "well I know for sure" Sev and James said at the same time "Auror" everyone else said and they nodded. "I wanna be something like my dad you know" Zeno said "what does he do?" I asked "he owns a fashion company for men and women (my mom does the woman) and they get to spend a lot of time with the family so it would be cool to own the company one day" he said with a shrug. "Im going to be a fashion designer" Bahi said ""just like my mum". "I didn't know your mum was a fashion designer I thought she was a hair dresser?" I said "well she did nails and hair while she was studying to be a designer but once she got out of school she started to design clothes" she said. "well why didn't she go to school earlier?" I asked "she had me really young so she couldn't go to school anymore" she murmured "how old was she?" I asked "14" she said and I gaped. "Woah that's young" Lily said and Bahi shrugged "Anyway what do you wanna be?" Bahi asked "I don't know you know I feel like any decision I make people will comment so I don't know" she shrugged "cant either of you make a choice?" Bahi asked us "Nope to most of us it's a big deal because like my parents are Harry Potter's Bff's James Lily and Sev's parents are the boy who lived and a Holyhead Harpie Alice and Frank's dad killed one of Voldemort's Hocruxes and Zeno and Martie's mum was part of the D.A and a pretty big part of it I mean Lily hear is named after their mum. And scorp's dad was a death eater but that's not good" I said the last part in a bored tone. "So basically we all have to worry" I said "but you already have the Model thing so you don't have to worry about your future" Marti pointed out "are you kidding me? do you know what my dad would do if I spent my entire future being a model? Hed probably freak!" I laughed. "Good point" she laughed "imma be a Quiditch player" Frank and Scorp said at the same time then they high fived "and you two?" I asked Marti and Alice "well you know how I have the seeing eye or whatever? I guess id wanna do something with that" Marti said "I guess maybe a photographer because remember I took those pics of you guys" Alice said and we nodded "so basically its down to you Flower Lily" I said and turned to my cousin "well I kind of wanted to be oh forget it its stupid' she said "no tell us" I urged "I kind of wanted to be a model when I grow up" she muttered "that's cool" I said. "Really?" she asked and looked up "yeah course it is" I said and smiled at her she smiled back. Suddenly my little brother came in holding Pig "a letter came for you" he said dully and threw a red letter at me I turned it around in my hands then read the fancy writing 'to Ms. Rose Bud Weasley' I read out loud "must be from Witch Weekly" Scorp said and I nodded then opened it. "'We are delighted to hear that you will be glad to accept this offer'… Yadda Yadda Yadda 'So then all that's left to do is sign the contract Yadda Yadda 'You will be meeting with me myself the editor of Witch Weekly on June 21st, at noon'" I read out loud and Marti Alice and Bahi whooped with glee Lily looked down.

Soon the Summer came and along with it the Meeting with Witch Weekly came closer.

"Mum what if I make a complete fool of myself?" I asked my mum the night before the meeting "Sweetie you already got the letter its basically all done all you have to do is sign so it wont matter If you make a fool of yourself" she answered calmly as she helped me put a braid in my hair. "I guess your right" I muttered "of course I am I always am" she said as I got into bed "quite literally" my father said as he came in to kiss me goodnight "and don't you forget it" she said and poked my dad's nose "Goodnight Sweetie" he said and kissed me on the cheek "try to sleep you've got a big day tomorrow" My mum said and she too kissed my other cheek "yeah yeah night" I murmured and snuggled into the covers soon I drifted off.

The next morning I was woken up at 10 am by my mother shaking me "Rose wake up you've got to get ready" she hissed "but its only 10 ive got 2 more hours" I said and tried to get back to sleep but my mother pushed me into the shower and I was forced to wash out the half a bottle of shampoo shed put into my hair. When I got out of the shower my mom dried my hair completely then she put it into waves around my face (back to red and elbow length) and she put very light make-up on my face lip gloss and concealer mostly. After my hair and Make-up was done she gave me a pair of shorts and a white tank top with a small jacket and a scarf with sunglasses and a fedora fat and a pair of sandals and I put on the piercings that went all along my left ear and my nose piercing (all the others had closed up already). By the time we were done we barely had enough time to shove some cereal down our throats and then we apparated to Witch Weekly HQ. "Umm excuse me but we have an appointment with the Editor?" I said to the receptionist "ah ofcourse you must be and that must be your mother 's office is on the 5th floor" she said and I gave her a smile then went into the Elevator, there was already a woman in there, she had white skin and red lipstick she had a mole painted onto her chin and she had heavy eyeliner, her blonde hair was in a French twist at the top of her head, she was wearing a fur coat and high heels and in one hand she was balancing a dog and in the other her giant purse hung. When we entered she put on a pair of Sunglasses. The elevator seemed to be going very slowly "Your wondering were you've seen me" she said with a smile that looked grotesque we didn't say anything "yes I get that a lot" she said "im Paullina Verascosha ive been on the cover o Witch Weekly 5 times and im a world renoun actress" she said proudly "youll be wanting my autograph of course" she said and started to fish around in the giant bag o hers "when your as famous as me you see you must carry around extra autographs wherever you go" she said. She handed me a piece of paper that had a very bubbly and flourished autograph which I didn't take neither did my mum "well ive never heard of Paulin Poorescofa you know you should take my autograph because soon youll be hearing the name Rose Weasley a lot" I said in a snobbish voice to match her own "and why is that little girl?" she asked "because this little girl is here to sign a contract to be the *''face''* of Witch Weekly" I answered just as the Elevator doors opened to reveal a small girl wearing High Heels, a tight skirt and a white shirt with dark skin ad black hair "Parvati!" my mother said "what are you doing here?" she asked "Hermione! And I could ask you the same thing" she said. "Oh well im here to escort my daughter here to meet the Editor" my mum answered "ah yes of course you must be Rose Bud no? I saw your pictures in the last edition they were wonderful! Im Parvati Patil im Lavendar Brown the Editor's assistant" she said and shook my hand. "Rose Weasley pleasure to meet you" I said "You're your her mum right Lavendar's gonna freak!" Parvati said "Come on I cant wait" she said and led us to a small waiting room "wait here I think that you Rose should get something from the Vending machines itll be a bigger surprise to her to see that some models actually eat" she said and pointed to a few Vending machines in the back of the room. I went over to their and grabbed a chocolate bar a moment later a woman with bad hair wearing a tight purple dress that revealed her not so flattering curves her hair was in a French twist and she was heavily made up "Hermione Granger" she said and stopped at the door way looking at my mum "look at were I am now" she put her hands around her to show "Editor of Witch Weekly and I am dating the best bachelor in town Theodore Nott and were are you?" she asked "part of the group that helped to defeat Voldemort im on Chocolate Frog Cards I work for the Ministry which is something that people actually care about im married to Ronald Weasley you know the guy you had a giant crush on and we have two beautiful children one of which you want to be the face of this magazine" she said. She gestured for me to come nearer and I took my glasses off "ah yes Rose Weasley" Lavendar said "I expected you to be another Weasley's child not W-Ron's" she said "very well come on we must get going I have another meeting to go to" she said. She led us down a hall and then into a large office that had a wall made of glass overlooking London there was a small lounge like area in the middle and in a corner a mini bar at the fron of the room there was a large wooden desk with a black wheelie chair and two medal chairs in front of it. "Please Sit" she said and gestured to the seats infront of her "would you like some Coffee Tea Butterbeer?" she asked "ill take some Tea" my mum said "ill take some Butterbeer" I said and she waved her wand. "Now down to business" she said and crossed her hands on top of the desk.

She started to make us sign all these Contracts and other such things. "There everythings all settled then, The photo shoots will be on Hogsmeade trips or we can make excuses for you for other times that we may need a new shoot" she said and I nodded "then its all settled I look forward to working with you" she shook my hand.

"Mum can I go over to Scorp's house?" I asked her once wed gotten out of the building "Sure doll" she said and handed me a few galleons "just in case" she said "ill apparate you to the gate then you can walk the rest of the way" she said and I nodded then we spun on the spot.

"Can I borrow the contract I wanna show Scorp" I said she sighed but handed it over "don't loose it" she warned I nodded and ran all the way to the door (very long driveway) then I rung the doorbell and started to hop from foot to foot "damn" I muttered and knocked on the door "Alright alright" someone yelled and then the door opened "what in the hell do you-Rose?" It most definetly was not Scorp it was Bahi "Bahi? Umm what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked on the ground to make sure it was Malfoy Manor "Well mine and Scorp's parents fell madly in love at first sight so now 6 months after they started dating they moved in with each other" she answered dryly "so were is Scorp?" I asked "probably still in bed" she grumbled "come on in" she opened the door further "why do you seem so upset?" I asked her "ill tell you later why don't you sleep over?" she asked "sure I do it all the time either way" I said "so that's why you know were Scorp's room is I still can barely get to the Bathroom" she said and I laughed. I didn't bother knocking on Scorp's door instead I just tip toes inside with Bahi not far behind, I sat down on Scorp's bare back (trying very hard not to stare at his muscles) and started to bounce on him "stop it" he muttered "Stop" he said more clearer and when I didn't he yelled it "Geez Scorp calm it down" I said. "Rose? What in the ehll are you doing here?" he asked sleepily and he got on to his back and I got on his stomach "guess what I have here?" I asked and fanned myself with the contract "paper?" he asked "NOPE" I answered "25 hundred times better!" I said and flopped onto his bed "oh and in what form?" he asked "in the form of this being my contract to be the face of Witch Weekly" I answered calmly "WHAT!" both Bahi and Scorp yelled and he grabbed the contract out of my hands and then his eyes scanned the text before he jumped up from his bed and handed it to Bahi. "This is so awesome!" Bahi and Scorp said in unison and he pulled me onto his back and he zoomed around his room while Bahi jumped on the bed and we were all whooping "What the Hell is all this noise about?" a very grouchy and sleepy looking Draco Malfoy asked from the doorway "Draco!" Bahi's mom scolded "im not apologizing" he muttered "Guess what!" Scorp asked his father with me still on his back. "What?" he answered grumpily "read it and see" Bahi said and handed her mother the contract while Scorp put me back down Draco and Zainie read over the contract and then Draco's eyes widened, he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around "that's great Rose!" he said. "You should have seen the Editor's face you know Lavendar Brown she was all listing the good things in her life to my mother as if shes better" I said when hed rejoined his girlfriend "This calls for celebration!" Bahi said "lets invite all the girl's over and have a sleepover oh can we mum?" she asked "ask Draco its his house" she answered "sure just don't give Scorp a makeover while hes sleeping" he said and Bahi turned to me with a raised eyebrow and I started to whistle tunelessly. "Oh come on we were 12!" I said when swhe kept staring. "Alright lets send owls then" I said and then I went to her room, it looked like id stepped into some kind of Guru palaceish thing "Mine and Scorpius's rooms are connected by the bathroom" she told me "its deep inside both of our closets" she said. "So what made you so sad?" started to ask him when he was finally going to break up with Alice and he said he didn't know because of the arm injury she has and then I started to tell him off because for months hes been saying that hell break up with her yet he hasn't so then when he kept saying that he will but not now I broke up with him I told him 'go on and stay with that girl you clearly like her more than me'" she said. "Oh" I said then sensing her saddness I changed the subject "so's your mom pregnant?" I asked recalling the large bump on her stomach "yes actually shes having twins shes 5 months" she said with a smile "and their Draco's?" I asked "Yup they shagged like a months into their relationship and she got pregnant although they really do seem to love each other" she said and shrugged. We finished writing all the invitations they all read

'Dear _,

You are corguly (or however you spell it) invited to spend the night at Malfoy Manor the now home of Bahi Bendary and her mom were I will also be spending the night (hopefully).

Rose

We threw them into the fire and sent them via floo. A few minutes later Marti's reply came without a Dear Rose

You know im going chica!

-Marti

Then after her Alice's reply

Rose,

Wouldn't miss it

-Alice

And finally Lily sent her reply

Dear Rosie,

See you there!

-Lily

"Cool so their all coming" Bahi said and I nodded.

At around 6pm everyone started to come, First was Lily Uncle Harry brought her, she was wearing a pair of pink Sweatpants with a black tank top, she had a bag with her and she had a sleeping bag tucked under an arm. "I never thought id be taking my daughter to a sleep over at Malfoy Manor" my Uncle muttered then he kissed Lily on the cheek and gave me a hug then he left "James is having his Apparation test in a few minutes" he told us.

Then Marti came she was wearing pajama shorts with what I could only guess was Frank's Quiditch shirt on over it and it was picked up at the bottom. Zeno was taking her and when Lily saw him they kissed somewhat but then Marti yelled at them to A get a room and that B this was a girl's only sleepover so they stopped.

Finally Alice came she was wearing a V-neck T-shirt with capri's.


	16. Chapter 16

After Bahi changed into a flowy short Nightgown and I put on a pair of Sweatpants and a white tank top we started to fool around and stuff watching movies and eating Pizza when the Doorbell rang again "ill get it" I said through giggles at a funny part. I went to open the door and there stood James "James what are you doing here? Not come to pick Lily up so soon have you?" I asked "actually I was uh wondering iif I could talk to Bahi?" he asked. "BAHI!" I yelled down the hall and she stumbled out of the Living Room and to the doorway "Speak to eah other" I said and went to the Living Room but I left one of Uncle George's Extendable vision things there, I got out the little screen and told Lily and Marti to come so then we were watching them "James what are you doing here?" she asked "Please Bahi take me back" he said. "No James your just using me" she said and crossed her arms over her chest "No Bahi I really do love you" he said "I promise as soon as I see Alice I will break up with her Bahi its you that I love not her I swear since I met you can haven't even thought of her ever" he said. "James" she said and looked down "please?" he aksed and he leaned down and pecked her on the lips "James" she said again he grabbed her face in his hands and leaned down giving her a deeper more passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tip toes "Awwww" me, Lily and Marti said at the same time. Suddenly Alice came into view "what the hell is this?" she said "oh crap" I muttered and ran to the doorway "Umm Alice" Bahi said "im sorry Alice I uh ive been cheating on you for months with er Bahi here" he said. TO everyone's surprise though she hugged Bahi and James tightly "Finally!" she said "sorry but ive been cheating on you too with Albus actually" she said with a small smile "what?" James said blankly "to dumb it down you've both been deceiving each other no problem though because you and Bahi can finally be together" I said. "So then that means that you Rosiekins are the only single one from the group" Bahi said and turned to me "and im also the Hottest" I said and threw my hair back in a snobbish way and everyone laughed "what? Have you forgotten why were here in the first place?" I asked "oh right" Bahi nodded "why are you here?" a bitchy voice asked from behinf us, I turned around and found Gigi with Scorp standing there "because I got signed as the Face of Witch Weekly" I answered "Hah they picked you? What are they blind?" she asked "I could say the same thing about Scorp here" I answered "okay stop the catfight and what the hell is going on? Whats up with all the noise?" Draco asked as he and Bahi's mom came in she was wearing a robe. "Nothing Nothing" Bahi answered as she started to go pink "and who the hell are you?" he asked James "im er James Potter" he answered "and what the hell are you doing here?" he asked "umm ah" he said "we invited him over since hes Bahi's boyfriend I decided to let him see what his girl and her friends are up to" Scorp said. "Ah ok" Draco said and him and Bahi's mom went back to their room "so since this partys already being taken over by guys what do you say we invite Zeno Frank and Sev?" I asked "sounds like a plan" Scorp said "ill o getSev" James said and he disappeared into the fire "ill go get Frank" Marti said and she too disappeared into the fire "and ill get Zeno" Lily said and well you get it. "id better get home" Gigi said and pecked Scorp on the cheek and pushed past me to get out the door. "ill go make snacks Alice wanna help?" Bahi said and her and Alice went into the kitchen leaving me and Scorp alone "so that was crazy huh? The whole Alice and Sev and James and Bahi thing" Scorp said and I nodded "I mean I knew about Bahi and James but I never would've imagined Ali and Sev" I said as we went into the Living Room which was full of Junk already "oh by the way how come G's parents let her stay until what is it like Midnight?" I asked him "theyre out of town" Scorp answered "so why don't you stay at her place then you can shag without rest" I said. "I guess but meh shes not even that good" Scorp shrugged and I gagged "Too much information" I said and he laughed, a minute late James came holding a very sleepy looking Sev up by the collar of his shirt, he was wearing a white T-shirt and boxers and James was actually wearing normal clothes so they looked weird, I turned and saw that Scorp was actually only wearing Pajama bottoms. Then Marti came and it seemed that Frank was pinning her to the wall (wearing Pajama bottoms and a black wife beater) while they made out "Hey snap out of it before you get burned we don't live in the 19th century you know" I said as I snapped my fingers between them. Then Lily and Zeno came and if you thought Marti and Frank was bad you wouldn't wanna see this Zenow as pinning Alice to the wall but she had ended up shirtless and her legs were hooked around his waist. "im not saying anything" I said and let the honors to James and Sev who were getting redder and redder "hey you lot stop fucking dry humping each other" James said (Alice had started to make out with Sev to distract him) "if you don't like it then leave" Lily said sounding annoyed but she still unlooped herself from Zeno.

That night we started to play and stuff and eat we also watched a few movies and finally when wed had enough fun we all collapsed at different parts of the room. James and Bahi were on the couch and they fell asleep with smiles each. Lily and Zeno fell asleep by the TV they looked like they were fooling around under their covers. Frank and Marti fell asleep by the fireplace facing different sides of the room. Sev and Alice fell asleep in a corner of the room with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. Me and Scorp sneaked off to his room so we slept in an actual bed.

The Next Morning I woke up after Scorp then I went to the kitchen were Bahi's mum, Draco, Scorp Bahi and Marti already were eating Pancakes, Bacon and French Toast "Yum" I said when I saw the piles and piles of the food in the middle of the table. "Morning Rose" Draco said "Morn'" Marti grumbled "Syrup Rose?" Zainie asked "I wouldn't offer her syrup if I were you. Shes just going to use up half of it and leave a mess" Scorp muttered and I glared "yes please" I told Zainie and I started to smother my tower of Pancakes and French Toast while my Bacon was safely huddled in another plate. "What I tell you?" Scorp said with the Syrup bottle in his hands when id put it down "go-" I started but just then James, Frank, and Zeno had come into the kitchen with Lily, and Bahi. "Hey Guys" I said and they grunted in response "Sev and Alice?" Scorp asked "what do you think?" James asked with a raised eyebrow "if she was that-you know-I wouldnt have cheated on her" he murmured earning a glare from Bahi "You cheat on your girlfriends?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow "never until Alice and that was only because of er someone" James said and looked away blushing. "Awww look whos playing the concerned father" Me, Bahi Zainie and Scorp said at the same time "oh shut it you lot" Draco growled "oh but its so cute" I mocked "I really regret not putting Scorpius in Hogwarts" he said glaring at me and I waved sweetly. "Anyway a the expense of getting made fun of again who was this girl that made you cheat?" Draco asked "Dad!" Scorp hissed "Draco!" Bahi and Zainie said together "just a question he doesn't need to answer it although that would be most advised" Draco said still glaring "you really don't need to answer that James" Bahi said "no that's alright ill answer" James said (he was glaring daggers at Draco) "the reason I cheated on Alice is because Bahi came to our school and I fell in love with her" James said "any more questions?". It went quite all around the table "well I though that since Rose here has just signed with witch weekly that maybe we could have a cook out it is awfully warm today and maybe we could invite all your families and also have a bit of an early birthday party for your father James, Albus Lily" Zainie said "good luck getting my parents to come to Malfoy Manor" I muttered "I highly doubt my mum would come" Marti said and Zeno nodded "My parents were able to take me here but they wouldn't spend the day here" Lily said and James and Sev nodded "im sure we could work something out with them" Zainie said "Good luck" chorused from everyone except Bahi who wasn't aware of the Family values we had (notice the sarcasm). "Well for now one of my friend's is supposed to come over and his son so you lot stay out by the pool or something" Draco said "Yes sir" I said and saluted "you guys wanna borrow some swim suits? I don't even use the 5,000 that These guys do" Bahi said and jerked her thumb at Scorp and Draco "Gigi's gonna come over later" Scorp said and everyone muttered under their breathe. "So then lets go to the pool" I said "don't go in until in a half an hour" Zainie warned "yeah yeah" we all called but we were already racing to Scorp and Bahi's closets.

"Ooh Bahi! Wered you buy this? Its gorgeous" Lily said as she held up a Pink skin tight one shouldered one piece bathing suit "you can wear that I don't even pay attention to them all I just wear this one" Bahi said and held up a black one piece that had a large space in the middle that would no doubt go from the bottom of her boobs to below her belly button. "Ooh that's gorgeous!" Alice said and she kept sifting through the drawers filled with bathing suits "hey Rose I found one that would look great on you!" she said and threw out a Red Bikini with a cover up that went around my waist. "Yeah I guess ill wear it" I said and grabbed it "Marti here" Alice said and handed Marti Blue baggy girl trunks (just like boy's swim trunks but for girls) and a black bra top "thanks" Marti said while Alice pulled on a pair of white boy shorts with a blue belt and a white bikini top. "Nice" Bahi said and Alice smiled.

We went out onto the deck carrying towels and wearing flip flops and sun glasses. The boys were all there already Scorp wearing white trunks that made my heart beat faster, James was wearing Red and Gold trunks (always the School spirit with him), Zeno was wearing black trunks that matched his skin, Frank had had on gray trunks and Sev had green trunks. "Hey guys!" we called "Hey girls!" they called back "Justin why don't you go playoutside with the other kids?" we heard a fancy voice say and then a boy who had shaggy black hair, deep brown eyes and was tall came out looking very bored. "And you are?" Scorp asked from inside1 the pool already "Justin Nott my dad made me come out here" he answered "hey Justeen!" I said when I recognized him "its Justin" he growled and I waved it off "why don't you get in the wateres just fine" Lily said "what would you know your on a floating lounge chair" Marti said "that can be changed" Zeno said and pushed Lily off the chair making her shriek as she touched the water but then he picked her up in a Bridal carry. "Fine" Justin grumbled and stripped down to his boxers then jumped into the water wetting Lily even more (she shrieked again).Now everyone was in the water "Hey Rosie I dare you to jump off the diving board" James said "do I have to?" I whined "yes" everyone else said "fine" I grumbled and got out of the water then I climbed onto the super high Diving board. "I cant do it!" I called down "Jump Rosie!" most of them said "Get in the water!" Justin yelled "Just get in the water!" he yelled up "I cant jump!" I called down again "you wont but you can" I heard someone whisper behind me I turned around and just had enough tme to see a familiar head of blonde hair before he wrapped his arms around me and jumped into the water. "SCORPIUS DRACO MALFOY!" I bellowed when my head had resurfaced "what?" he asked innocently "YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT!" I yelled and started to chase him around the deck.

For the rest of the Day we all played around and stuff (ignoring Justin and Gigi's complaints).

Then for the rest of the Summer I spent a lot of time (when no at the Photo shoots) at Malfoy Manor (when Gigi wasn't there).

Finally 6th year came and Me, Hugo and my mum and dad went to King's Cross "HEY SCORP!" I called across the station when I saw him "HEY ROSE BUD!" he called back and yes we got a ton of looks. "Hey Bahi" I said when I reached them "Shh!" she hissed and pointed to Draco who was whispering in Zainie's ear and I saw that he had in his hand a small box, Zainie nodded with a wide smile and he opened the box revealing a silver band with a green gem embedded in it. "Awww" me my mum and Bahi said when he slipped it onto her finger while my father rolled his eyes and Scorp gagged. "Well wed better get onto the train ladies?" Scorp said sensing danger from Draco's glares "yes lets go" I agreed "oh wait before you go girls" Bahi said, she ushered us to the side "would you girls consider being my bridesmaids?" she asked "umm Sure!" I said and she smiled widely "Great then!" she said and lead us to the train. "Yuck were gonna be fam- oh forget it" Scorp said but Bahi had just spotted James and they were now making out, "come on lets find a compartment" I said and led him to one were Marti and Frank were already kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

*A|N: Okay so this chapter might have things that I have been dying to write anyway here I am basically going to skip all of their 6th year and go right into the Summer which is mortly going to be made up of Bahi Rose and Zaini shopping for the Wedding*

*Oh and if anyone's wondering Zainie and Draco had beautiful baby twin girls (much to Scorp and Draco's disappointment they named them Lane and Jane. And yes Bahi and Scorp argued a lot when they were being born over if theyd be boys or girls*

For the next few months I felt pretty much alone except for of course the many Photo Shoots I had to go to and the few times that Scorp was Gigi-less. Over the past months though I felt the jealousy I always felt when other girls were with Scorp grow greatly. I was glad when the Summer finally came and I wouldn't have to spend so much time stuck with Scorp and Gigi oh and did I mention that that sick Son of a Bitch asked her to marry him?

Zainie and Draco had decided to have their wedding a couple of weeks before Term ended so that A. we could go and B so that Zainie could wear a Sundress as her wedding dress. So we had to go Wedding shopping really soon, we went Dress shopping (well atleast for mine and Bahi's Bridesmaids dresses) a month (leaving only a week's time for the wedding)into the summer.

Bahi and her mum picked me up at my house at 1pm and then we apparated (Bahi had gotten her license in February) to a store that read 'Incenso' "oooh all these dresses are gorgeous!" Bahi said as soon as we entered the store. "yes but remember we need to-" bahi's mom started but I interrupted "IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON YOUR FINGER!" I shrieked at Bahi who smiled sweetly before she put her hand in mine to show the sparkly silver ring on her hand. "Woah James got this for you?" I asked "As opposed to who?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "touché" I said and she laughed. "As I was saying we must find dresses that look good on both of you guys since theyre are so many differences in appearance that will be hard" she said with a chuckle "agreed" me and Bahi said at the same time.

We started to scan the racks before something hit me "Zainie why didn't you just make the design youself?" I asked " because what with the twins I had no time to infact your mother is doing the planning" she said and I nodded. "I would've done it" I heard Bahi mutter "what about this one?" I asked pulling out a long piece that reached the floor but had a pull on neck "nah its white whites not good for Bridesmaids it takes the attention off the bride" Bahi said her voice muffled (she was inside one of the racks *A/N it helps when you shopping because you see more of them than before, ive done it*) you're your mom's not gonna wear white" I pointed out "still besides it makes ugly contrast with my skin and your hair" she said. "You know before you joined our group I was the one who was the more fashionable one" I lied "no you weren't" she said and emerged from the racks holding another dress this one was also floor length and had a fishtail the very bottom was white and it seemed to be partially red- *(A/N:Alright I suck ass at descriptions and besides at the moment Im saying it from memory so lets just say that its a gorgeous dress and that its perfect. Ill put the link on my Profile later)*. "Woah Bahi its gorgeous but is it really a bridesmaids dress?" I asked "it says so on the tag and you know im sure mum will let us have different dresses I mean look at it its made for you" she made a puppy face "honestly you are the only human being who makes a Puppy face to get someone to buy something for themselves" I laughed as I grabbed the dress "ill try it on but if it doesn't fit then were getting the same dress" I said and went into a changing room, I took off my jeans and T-shrt then id the dress on over my flats, it fit perfectly Damn her ad her talent for finding sizes" I growled before I stepped out of the Dressing Room "whatd I tell you mother?" Bahi smiled widely "its gorgeous" Zainie agreed "were taking it" she said "now to find your dress Bahi" she said "Mum you can put me in a Potato Sack for all I care" she muttered but nonetheless she and I started to look for a dress "what about this one?" I asked as I held a one shouldered teal dress "Definetly not" she said and looked at the dress in disgust.

"I am so not going to be coming with you to dress shop when you get married" I said as I layed down on the floor as I gave up "I found it" she said softly and I stood up to find her holding a strapless red dress that touched the ground and had a slit all the way up the side *(A/N:maybe if its not what I want then ill put the link up on my Profile to the real dress)*. "its gorgeous" I agreed and we bought it then we met up with her mother who had a gorgeous Summer Dress in her hands. "Nice dresses ladies" Zainie said "now why don't you two go meet up with Scorpius hes with Draco theyre *(A/N: whatever you call it when they scan all the presents they want or whatever)*alright?" she said. "Sure come on Rose" Bahi said and spun on the spot, we arrived at a store called Macy's and I spotted Scorp and Draco scanning things "This. Is. So. Incredibly. Boring" Draco said "Well congrats yo have just been relieved o your duties" I said and slapped him on the shoulder while I grabbed his gun and scanned a random thing "Great! I have to go catch up on something so if you excuse me im gone" he said and spun on the spot "yeah catching up on something more like catching up on Zainie" Scorp muttered so only I could ehar him (Bahi would've hexed his balls off if shed heard).

We started to scan the stuff on the list but after a while Bahi left to see James "okay so everyones aparating away you better not leave me Scorp cause Its a real pain in the ass being the only underage witch here" I said "id never leave you Rose" he said sarcastically "you better not" I said and scanned his face "hey! That light hurts you know" he said and I did it again "alright this means war" he said and sccanned my face then hid under the bed we'd been resting on "al ataque" I said in my poor Spanish and started to scan him then hide scan and hide scan and hide that's how it went for a while until I got him from behind and tackled him to the ground while scanning his face over and over again "I give up I give up!" he said annd we both started to laugh, he got onto his bacck and I was still on his chest "Your crazy you know that?" he asked me "I am aware of that fact yes" I said and for a moment we kept chuckling until I got lost in his blue-gray eyes and I started to lean in and unless my eyes were deceiving me he did too until I got up abruptly "Hey can you apparate me to your place im supposed to be staying there until the weddng" I asked. "Sure" he said ad apparated us right then.

As soon as I got to Bahi's room I raced into the bathroom and started to cry 'how could I let myself fall so deeply for my best friend?' I asked myself 'I cant possibly go out there next week, stand by him and not freak out' I thought 'I just cant' I came to that conclusion 'fine after this wedding ill just completely forget about him I wont talk to him in school I wont talkk to him ever again' I decided and with that mentality I got into bed and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days were hard to handle but I avoided Scorp a lot so that's how I did it.

Finally it was the day the day of the wedding "get yourself togetherr Rosie" I looked in the mirror and talked to myself "its not going to be that bad" I told myself 'its going to be worse' a small voice in my head spoke up 'itll be fine just fine' I lied to myself 'no it wont Gigill be there and shell be stroking that god damn ring of hers over and over again and Scorpll be smiling at her the whole time while Bahi steals glances at James and and Zainie and Draco look at each other with so much god damn love that they feel for each other, Marti and Frankll be holding hands, Blaisell be looking at Luna while he does his best man duties. "Whyd they all have to find love but me?" I asked myself as I thought about Lily and that ring she had now "Dammit" I said as I gripped the sink's edge and let the tears fall from my eyes "Hey Rose have you- whats the matter?" Bahi asked as she came in "I cant go out there Bahi" I cried "I just cant I cant see everyone so happy and together" I said "but you have Justin" she reminded me "oh don't even remind me of that pig honestly he only started to date me because im a model" I said "he doesn't care about me". "Noone loves me" I said softly "ofcourse people do I mean I love you your Mum and Dad do" she said "your right" I sniffed "im just being silly" I said unconvincingly but she let it drop and started to do my make up and hair then she helped me to put on my Dress.

"Alright last chance" I told myself but I couldn't get myself to leave instead I took a deep breathe and grabbed my bouquet of Red and White Roses (notice the Pun) and started to walk down the aisle after Bahi "You look gorgeous" My father whispered when I passed his line and I smiled at him. I took my place behind Bahi by the altar and looked at the other side were Draco was looking at Zainie and Blaise behind him was looking at his own wife and of course Scorp was looking at Gigi who had a wicked smirk on her face and she was moving the ring on her finger. "Dearly Beloved" (I looked at Gigi) "we are here" I stopped paying attention time seemed to be going much slower and I could see Gigi with that sickly smile on her face and saw her movng the ring, my mind zoomed in on the ring which was a silver band and it had a snake going all around it it had little ruby eyes. Slower and Slower time went Slower and slower she moved the rin until finally it was too much "I cant do this" I whispered to Bahi and gave her my bouqet and ran out a side door "keep going" I heard someone say then I heard more footsteps behind me.

I ran to Bahi's room and kicked off my heels, I went to the closet and grabbed my Suitcase then put it on one of the benches and started to grab my clothes and stuff It in their. Then I heard the closet door open I turned my head and saw Scorp standing their "Scorp" I whispered then turned back to my bag "what are you doing here?" I asked "I could ask you the same thing" he said "look I-I just cant be out there" I whispered and gripped the edges of the bench "why not?" he ased softly "because" I took a deep breathe "because I love you Scorp alright I love you and I cant stand to be out there watching you give Gigi those looks and her with that god damn ring!" I said and felt tears fall from my eyes "Wait you you what?" Scorp asked "I love you!" I said and turned to see him, a look went through his eyes and suddenly he ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I pushed him away then slapped him hard "im not going to be one of your whores who you can-" he kissed me again. "Scorp?" I said "Look Rosie I love you too I always have ive had the biggest crush on you since we met and the only reason I was bloody with Gigi is because shes the complete opposite of you" he said and took my face in his hands and kissed me again this time it was very sweetly.

"Scorp" I said again though this time there was lust in my voice. He could sense what I wanted to he lay me down on the floor and kissed me again, he started to take the Zipper off "screw it just use magic" I said and waved his wand so that my dress got blown off, then he started to work on my bra and with this he was quick. "YO1u1 know your moves" I said and he smirked then he started to kiss me from me neck to my stomach, he cupped my breasts in his hands and then put a nipple into his mouth making me moan "Scorp" I hissed when his hands started to make their my ay down to panties "just take the god damn things off" I said loudly and once again he smirked but pulled them off nonetheless. "I love you" he said before he moved his mouth down to my pussy he started to lick my cunt making me squirm a lot then finally he started to stick his tongue in and out of me "ahh don't stop" I moaned as my legs squeezed around his neck, me hand moved up to find something to grab and it landed on clothes, when he nipped me cunt I moved my hand making me knock down that whole row of clothes and we both started to laugh uncontrollably. "What do you say we move this party to my bed?" he asked as he stood up and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his middle and my arms around his neck an we kept kissing until we got to his bed which is when I pulled his jacket off "why the hell do these Tux's have so many buttons?" I asked lustfully as I tried to undo his shirt "probably to stop the groomsmen from fucking the Bridesmaids" he laughed and took his own shirt off with ease then I pulled his pants off well more like partially then he kicked the rest off he pulled his boxers off quickly and we got onto the bed. He layed me down on the bed tenderly then he positioned himself over my entrance but before he could plunge in "Scorp! Im a virgin" I said out of the blue "honestly?" he asked "well not everyone is a slut like you" I said "oh now youll pay" he said and plunged into me (gently) I was breathless for a moment "Are you okay?" he asked "yeah" I gasped as my toes curled and he started to thrust in and out of me "Fuck" I hissed as he went faster and harder "don't stop don't stop!" I growled as I sucked on his neck "I don't plan to" he whispered in my ear making me giggle, I dug my nails into his shoulders as his mouth clamped down on mine again "Scorp im gonna im gonna" I gasped buttoo late I cummed all over his dick and ithe sheets and after a few more thrusts "Rose im gonna Cum" he gasped "Cum inside me" I gasped out and he did, once again I did too. He collapsed onto me as we both tried to catch our breath, when he was slightly back to normal he rolled off of me and pulled the comforter on top of us both. "Rose" he said and got onto his side "what?" I asked "you are the best damn fuck ive ever had" he said and kissed me on the lips softly "god damn im so fucking sore already" I groaned "your sore! Your not the one who had a fucking keeper digging her nails into your shoulders!" he said "no im the one who had the Beater drilling into me" I said "touché" he said and again captured my lips in his. For a few minutes we just layed there until I wanted more, I got on my side and put one of my hands on his chest "what?" he asked and I smirked then threw a leg over his chest so that my pussy was grinding into his chest, then I leaned down and kissed him "No" he said sensing my intentions "please?" I asked and issed him again "I need sleep I need nutrition" he said sleepily but then the comforter slipped down off my boobs and he flicked one of my nipples making the whole breast wobble "Scorp!" I said "what how can I resist such a perfect body?" he asked and got on his elbows to kiss me again "You whore!" I heard a voice yell and I turned to see none other than Gigi Smith, "Shit!" I muttered and fell over the edge of the bed while I was out of view of the bitch I wrapped the comforter around my body. "what are you doing here?" Scorp asked just as I stood back up "You whore!" she repeated and walked right up to me and slapped me hard, It didn't really hurt but I could tell that my lip split, I heard Scorp get out of the bed and stand up "Never. Touch. Rose. Again" he said and poked her in the chest with his wand with each word. When he said that I started to laugh and they both looked at me, I walked around Scorp and stood right infront of Gigi so that we were nose to nose "listen very closely you stupid twat, I am your superior in every single way" I said "im taller than you" I stopped rsting my weight on a foot and stood up to my fullest height "I am a model, I have better hair" I picked a strand of her hair up "I am way hotter than you and im a lot smarter and a lot better at Quiditch than you". "infact even my parents are superior to yours when my parents stood and fought Lord Voldemort what did your little Daddy do? He ran off like the coward he is. If you ever cross my path again I will not hold myself back from crushing you" I said and poked her chest. Then I turned around and headed for the bathroom I could hear her try to throw something at my retreating back but I spun around and caught it "im also a Keeper" I said and threw it back at her (it hit her square in the face) and got into the bathroom. I sat down on the counter and let the comforter fall then I wrapped a towel around myself and got on the counter again while I heard Scorp and Gigi argue for a bit then I heard her throw the ring at him and she stormed off. A few moment later Scorp came into the bathroom wearing his boxers, I noticed that he had a pink mark on his cheek and his hair was a complete mess and he was scratching his neck making it even worse "We should probably get back to the party the Reception just started" he said and I nodded then went back out o the bathroom he wrapped an arm around my waist "you should shower first" he said. I went back into the bathroom but before I could take the towel off he grabbed my hand "out there me and you were all joking around about having sex and all that but Rose you know that I really do love you right?" he asked, I searched his eyes and found that he was being sincere, I got on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips softly. "Yeah I know" I said when wed separated then I took the towel off and got into the already running shower. A moment later I heard Scorp come into the "Do my back" I said and handed the lufa sponge to him, he put soap all over the sponge and started to scrub my back then his hands wandered lower than my back then when I felt the sponge tickle my cunt "your supposed to be doing my back not my front" I giggled and put his arm on his chest and grabbed the sponge from him and started to scrub the rest of my body then I did my hair and handed him the sponge back "see you out there big boy" I said. I dried myself off then put my hair into the same style Bahi had done and put the same makeup on and then I went into the closet and sifted through the fallen clotehs I found my dress and underwear then I put them on and grabbed my heels. I jumped into them just as I entered the Ball room which is were the reception was being held, mostly everyone was dancing already especially Zainie and Draco who were dancing around the front while he sang (badly) from what was playing. "Rose!" I heard someone yell and then I was surrounded my Bahi Lily Marti and Alice "Hey guys" I said "so are you okay I mean we were all pretty freaked out when you just left like that" Marti said "Uhh yeah im fine whatever" 'just sore' I added in my head "Rose!" I heard someone else yell and I turned around to see Scorp coming towards me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me softly on the lips "ooh you two are togethere now?" Lily asked and Scorp nodded before I could open my mouth. "Ooh-shit" Lily said because Zeno and James had just gotten onto the stage "Excuse me we would like to make a hic announceme-memt" James said "over there not there over there well wherever they are are our 2 friends Zeno and oh wait that's me, umm its Scorpius that's the ticket and Umm Lily no that's my girlfriend and a flower the other flower girl" Zeno said "Rose" James said "anyway these two hooked up finally" ("Finally" Zeno agreed) "after what 7 years of crushing on each other like crazy" James said. "So how about we give them a round of applause?" Zeno said "Your drunk!" I called "yes I am!" Zeno said and pointed to me "and it was 6 years!" Scorp yelled "Details details" James blew it off. and everyone started to clap while Zeno and James got off the stage and got dragged put of the room by Lily and Bahi "Would that get them laid or?" Scorp asked and I shrugged "Hey were are my parents?" I asked looking around "and James'? and Zeno's". "Well Hugo somehow got his hands on a load of Vodka and he and a bunch of the younger dudes here got all drunk in the middle of the Wedding so your mum dragged him out by the ear and of course your dad followed her I guess they took him home or something and among the otheres who got Drunk was Albus so he got yelled at by hs parents and daddy dearest is the one who gave them the Vodka so hes either getting fucked or yelled at by my mum" Marti said. "I wouldn't put it past her to do both" Scorp muttered "both?" I asked "yeah you know 'oh Blaise YOU idiot! Fuck that's good'" Scorp said "eww eww eww a thought I didn't need!" Marti said "what you didn't think about your parents doing it?" I asked "I kinda just figured that you know they fucked twice just they never used a condom" Marti said and Scorp's face paled. "I bet you haven't thought of your parents either" she said to me "I have absolutely no comment on that" I said "oh come on!" she said. "What! How can I imagine my parents in the sack my dad is like so tall" I stood on my tip toes and put my hand up to show his height "and shes so smaller" I said "and you don't wanna think about you dad riding your mom" Marti said and I gagged "that is oh my gosh I am seriously gonna puke that's gross" I said then changed the subject "although Scorp would find thinking about his parents in the sack" I said then went to grab something to drink. When I grabbed a drink I felt a hand on my bottom and choked on the Butterbeer "Scorpius!" I hissed "what?" he whispered in my ear "move! My dad came back" I said and shoved him away at the sight of the tall red head "Well then lets dance" he said and grabbed my hand while running backwards onto the dance floor, he grabbed my waist and pushed me flush up against him and we started to move back and forth randomly "you're the world's worst dancer" I giggled "whatever your just jelous" he said and turned his nose up making me laugh again and he joined in too.


	19. Chapter 19

For the rest of the party we danced around until the time came for the bride to throw her bouquet, at that time Lily Zeno Bahi and James came back "your not gonna stand and try to catch it?" I asked "Nah we are already engaged" they said. "Alright then" I said and stood between Alice and Marti while Scorp Sev and Frank looked around randomly "1…2…3" Zainie said as she threw the bouquet it was coming straight at the girl infront of me but she covered her ace with her hands so I got the bouquet instead of her. "Woo!" Bahi and Lily said, I parted the bouquet into 3 parts and gave a third to Alice a third to Marti and kept the last piece "what?" I asked at the looks I got "its not like I wanna get married any time soon" I said "alright then" Marti said and put a flower in her hair. Then we went out to see Zainie and Draco leave "hes not gonna be ableto carry her" I said "nope" Scorp agreed "shes like 4 inches taller than him" I said "only when shes wearing stilettos" Scorp said "whatever your just mad that your dad's shorter than his wife" I said and he pouted. "it's a magical wedding you two he levitates her" My mum said as she came up behind me "Hey mum could I sleep over at Malfoy Manor tonight?" Lily asked her mum "only if Rose does" she said "but I wanted to make fun of Hugo for getting all oh fine" I said at the look Lily was giving me. "I don't think your brother is in any shape to go home" her Mum said "I agree on that one" I said as I looked at Zeno and James who had theyre heads in garbage cans. "Marti stay and watch your brother will you?" Blaise said and Marti nodded "don't even ask" Neville said to Alice and Frank "don't ask what daddy dearest?" Frank asked sweetly "if you can stay because either way they'll floo to the house later and get you guys" he said "so fine". "Yay" Alice said and clapped her hands "lets go already these heels are killing me" I said "Yeah well theyre already getting into the car we could all leave without anyone noticing" Marti said "Bye parents" I said "it helps with to quicken the goodbyes" I said at the looks. Then we all started to run to Bahi and Scorp's rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOSET?" Bahi said when we stepped into her closet and she saw the huge mess, I could hear Scorp start to laugh in the other room "Oh whatever Reparo" she said and waved her wand. "Hey Rose come in here for a minute will you?" Scorp yelled "ugh fine" I said and went over there "help me win a bet" he said and I raised an eyebrow "would you or would you not wear my Quiditch shirt to sleep if I gave it to you?" he said "why would I wear your Quiditch shirt to bed if I have my own which I don't wear to sleep?" I asked with my arms crossed "pay up" Scorp told the rest "I say shes saying one answer with you and one answer when were here" James said (still very drunk). "Touché little cousin" I said "im older than you" he gumbled "heres a potion take it. Its for drunkenness" I said and tossed one to Zeno and James. "Hey wait before you go" Zeno called "what?" I asked "are you still a virgin?" he asked with a smirk, I smirked back and glanced at Scorp "Nope" I said and went back out to Bahi's room while I could hear Zeno whooping and James threatening Scorp while Frank clapped him on the back.

After that me and the rest of the girls layed on Bahi's bed until James,Zeno and Frank came and picked their girlfriends up and tossed them into the pool "don't you dare try that Scorpius Malfoy" I glared at him "aww come on baby" he said and started to chase me around the edge of the pool until he fell in. "Hahaha" I laughed then I jumped into his arms (which he put up to avoid me from hitting him). "You are really cocky aren't you?" he asked "how so?" I asked with my amrs wrapped around his neck "well you weren't for sure on me catching you now were you?" he asked "oh I know you" I said. "UGH YOU GUYS YOU MADE US RUIN OUR PAJAMAS!" Lily yelled  
>at the boys "well then take them off" Zeno said while holding onto her. I pulled my t-shirt and my shorts off so I was in my boy shorts and bra only "you changed" Scorp said "course'" I said and pecked him on the lips and somehow I ended up with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck (still kissing).<p>

For a while we all stayed in the water but then as we started to get all pruny we got out and went into the house. "Sleep with me tonight" Scorp said when I was about to go into Bahi's and he grabbed my hand "oh but" I said "please" he pouted "fine" I said and followed him into his room. He handed me his Quiditch shirt and then I got into his bed, (more had been added for the other guys). He got in after me and wrapped his arms around me "oh its been such a long day" I murmured "to think at the beginning of it we were just friends and now were a couple" he said. I turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips then I wrapped my arms around his chest and put my head on his shoulder and before long I was fast asleep.

*SCORP POV*

The next morning I woke up before Rose to find the room deserted. She looked so hot sleeping there with her red hair (now waist length) all around her face and she was wearing my Quiditch shirt which was rising up so you could almost see her pussy (shed taken off her wet underwear off the night before) and you could already see her nipples protruding from the shirt, her small hands were curled around my shirt. An idea to wake her up hit me just now, hopefully she wouldn't be too mad when she woke up. I kissed her on the neck and she didn't wake up. I got over her and kissed her on the lips she stirred slightly. "Hmm" I murmured then I put a knee between her legs to separate them slightly then I spread them wider, I grabbed her ankles and put her legs over my hips then I lowered my pants and boxers and entered her, she groaned in her sleep slightly and I got out of her then entered again. I started to thrust in and out and she started to moan louder until she finally woke up "SCORPUS DRACO MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THNK YOUR DONG?" she yelled but I put my lips over hers to silence her screaming (though id like to see her screaming for a different reason). After a few more thrusts she started to moan again so I took my lips off of hers and started to suck on her neck while she moaned loudly "Scorp!" she growled as she reached her peek, she threw her head back and moaned my name over and over again, hearing her say my name made me orgasm as well. "Fuck Rose your so damn tight!" I growled in her ear "that's because ive only done it twice unlike what your used to" she panted and I could feel her move her hand to her cunt then I felt her start to flick her bean "why are you fucking yourself? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her "no course not I just don't wanna get fucked right now just you know my cunt" she said. "Never. Do. That. Again" I said and pushed her back down onto the bed (wed both started to sit on the bed while we shagged. I put my face in between her legs and started to lick and nibble at her womanhood "Scorp" she moaned and pushed my head deeper into her legs. I bit down on her cunt harder than I had been and she shrieked angrily then kicked me in the back so I plunged a fist into her pussy making her shriek then moan. She pulled my head back up then slapped me, I grabbed hold of one of her nipples and pinched ''hard'' "You asshloe" she groaned and pushed me onto the bed pinning me down by my shoulders. "So first you rape me in my sleep then you bite my pussy and now you pinch my nipples? What to do to you?" she asked and looked me up and down "did you notice that we havent used a condom or any protective spell at all any time we did it?" I asked with a worried expression and to my surprise she started to laugh so hard she fell off the bed and let go of me "whats so funny?" I asked then saw that the shirt had come completely off. "Well when I started to be a model Lavendar the editor put me on the potion so I wont get pregnant you know gotta keep this body the way it is" she said but I barely heard her I was staring at her body. I jumped onto the floor and pulled her onto my lap then I wrapped her legs around my waist and went inside her "Scorp honestly?" she asked as I started to thrust in and out "well stop being so hot" I groaned iin her ear She started to moan, she started to jump up and down on my dick her boobs jiggled violently. This time I cummed first but before she could the door opened and James and Frank came in "JESUS CHRST LEARN HOW TO KNOCK WLL YOU?" I said as I grabbed a sheet from the bed and covered Rose with it while I pulled my pants back up "sorry sheesh didn't know you were shagging in here" James said.

*ROSE POV*

"IF THERE IS A SHUT DOOR WHERE A COUPLE IS IN YOU KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" I yelled at them as I pulled the sheets tighter around me.


	20. Chapter 20

*ROSE POV*

The next day I went back home and me and Scorp talked on the phone constantly so my dad was perfectly happy to drop me off at King's Cross station (to get rid of me). "I wish I could actually give you advice about your 7th year but well I didn't go and you're your Mum went she was well awesome already so no advice can be given" My dad said "this way ill find it out for myself" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Scorp" I called "Hey Rosie" he said and gave me a peck on the lips then we went to find everyone else "Hey Sevy" I said "James" I glared "Hey Lil" I said. "MARTI!" I yelled across the station and she turned around I saw that her eyeliner was smudged a little but she smiled even though her eyes were red and slightly puffy, she ran over to us and hugged me then Lily and then Zeno walked over carrying her Trunk as well as his. "You could've atleast waited for me" Zeno and Bahi (Who has just come up) said at the same time "woulda coulda shoulda" Scorp and Marti said together "hey why does it look like your crying?" Bahi asked Marti "later" she said just as Frank and Alice came up "Hey babe" Frank said and pecked Marti on the lips "enough with the kisses and lets get a compartment" Scorp said and started to walk away "hes such a turd" I said "you're the one shagging him" Frank and James said. I growled then stormed off after him and everyone else came after me.

"So what happened you know why are you all crying?" I asked Marti when the guys went to find the Food trolley "umm well im not completely sure but well err" she said. "Just tell us sweety I mean what could be so bad?" Bahi asked "im pregnant" Marti blurted out "WHA?" Me Alce and Lily yelled "well like I said its not- oh never mind I knew for a few days Im 4 months" she said and lifted her shirt then she lowered a thing that was attached to her jeans so you could see the small bump already forming. "Oh" "my" "goh" Alice, Lily and me said and Marti nodded solemnly. "Have you told Frank?" I asked "no I don't know how to" she said "just out with it you know blurt it out when your alone of course. You guys would get too much crap from the others" Lily said. "Aww I love you guys" Marti said and hugged us all "damn hormones" I muttered and Marti glared.

A few hours later we arrived at Hogwarts and then we of course had that awesome Dinner.

As the school weeks passed I grew more and more uneasy about mine and Scorp's relationship, we had Sex almost every day sometimes even more but when I was little I always wanted to save myself until marriage but now with Scorp id done it like tons of times.

"Rosie why are you so tense this tonight?" Scorp asked, we were having Sex but I wasn't moving or moaning or anything acctually I barely even realized that wed been doing it, I was on top as usual. "I guess im just not in the mood tonight" I said and climbed off him, I started to put on my underwear then I put my nightgown back on "I think ill just go sleep in my room tonight" I said (we were head boy and girl and while we shared a kitchen and a living room our bathrooms and bedrooms were separate) as I tied the small knot at the top of my gown "whats the matter Rose what are you pregnant too?" he asked (Marti had told Frank a few days prior) and I glared "of course not" I said "then what is it?" he asked. I sighed and sat down at the edge of his bed just as he sat up "its just you know when every girl is little there always like 'I wont do it until im married' well I had that imaging too and now well you know" I said "but I really do wanna wait until marriage and now its too late but I do kind of still wanna do that but you know I don't know how youd take it if I asked you like if we could not do it anymore" I said. "Oh come on Rose!" he laughed "you really think that Sex would mean more to me than you? Good god! I love you and I don't care if I have to stop shagging to be with you although I don't exactly like it but still" he said. "So yeah no more sex?" I asked and stuck out my pinky "Oral? Games? Fingering?" he asked "Games?" I asked "yeah you know like strip tease and nurse or bad teacher" he said "oh if you want bad teacher I could just get Mcgonagol to strip for you" I smiled at the look on his face "fine all that stuff just no actual Sex" I said and he twisted my pinky "deal" he said and then pressed his lips to mine. "Scorp! Your still naked" I said when he pulled me onto his lap "so? Its not like you are" he said but at the look I gave him he pulled on his boxers then he spread his arms wide and I started to kiss him again with my legs wrapped around his waist "I love you Rose" he said when we layed back down and he had his arms around me "I love you too Scorp" I said. "Scorp what did you think of me before we were a couple?" I asked "I thought that you were gorgeous and that you were awesome and super nice and a great friend" he said "and super sexy" he added and I slapped his chest. "What? Its true" he said and buried his head in my long messy red hair I could feel him breathing in the Cocoa Butter scent and a few minutes later he fell asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY GITS" someone yelled in our ears the next morning "aww what?" I yelled as I shot up hitting Scorp on the chin "Quidditch trials remember we need a Chaser and a Beater" Sev the new captain said "I though you were the Chaser" Scorp said as he got up rubbing his chin

"I was a Beater and I appointed myself the Seeker you know wanna follow in my dad's footsteps" he said. "I thought Gigi was the chaser?" Scorp said as I started to put on my clothes "yeah well after seeing you two shag that basically turned her off Gryffindor period" he said "good she was a terrible player" I growled From under the bed as I looked for my sneakers "Your just jelous because her and Scorp fucked on a daily basis" Sev said and I punched him in the face. Then as Scorp healed Sev's nose I grabbed my Firebolt and my hoodie and I started to go to the girl's dorm to wake up Lily and Marti (Lily was going to try for chaser) and Alice too (beater).

"Sooooo tired" Marti yawned and leaned on Alice's shoulder "what bloody time is it anyway?" I asked when we started to walk out of the castle and I saw the sun was barely coming up and I was really cold. "5am" Scorp said "ill kill him" I muttered and Scorp wrapped an arm around my neck "I am sure there are tons of punishments for killing the Chosen one's kid" he said "touché" I replied and pecked his cheek "enough with the smooches" Sev said (he had his back turned to us) "Awww Allie bear" Alice said mockingly and Sev glared. ''"Allie bear Allie bear''" I started to chant while jumping around him "stop it or your off the team" he muttered.

"Oww Oww Oww" I said as I sat down at the Gryffindor table, wed been practicing for hours after the trials (Lily and Alice had made the team) 'breaking in the newbies' Sev said 'they were already on the team' we argued but no!. "Everything hurts!" Marti whined "im telling you you should get off the you're your like what 6 months?" Frank said "theres no need to worry you ass as long as I have the charm on my belly wont show and therefore onell hit me in the stomach" she said and Frank rolled his eyes. "Did you have to keep throwing the quaffel at me ater each throw?" Scorp said as he got ice out of the pitchers and put it on his bruised arm "I didn't mean to throw it at you besides that's all bludger" I said pointing at the bruises. "is not" he said "is too isn't it Alice?" I asked her but she seemed to be very interested in her lunch "see it isn't" he said "is too" "is not" "is too" "is-" he said but ii cut him off with a giant smooch which turned into a make out section with me on his lap "Stop dry humping my sister will you?" Hugo said with a hint of anger in his tone as he came up to us "What do you want Jugo?" I asked "letter came for pregers here" he said and handed a letter to Marti then he sat down and started to eat some grapes. "You've got to be kidding me!" Marti said as she read through the letter "Dad starts off saying how truly disappointed in me for getting pregnant then he acts the concerned gran dad telling me I cant play Quidditch anymore!" she grumbled. "Aww" frank said faking.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the weeks it was really hard for me and Scorp not to do it especially because Red was my favorite color to wear and Scorp thought that red looked sexy on me but somehow we did manage. Soon it would be time for Christmas break so about a week before the actual break we had a Hogsmeade trip as well as me having another Photo shoot.

"Let me go with you to your shoot" Scorp said "Scorp you cant come with because first im going to buy your present then im going to the shoot although look at the sky I don't think im even gonna get to the shooot" I said, it looked a snow storm was coming. "Bye baby" I said and pecked him on the lips but he dipped me in an even more passionate kiss. Me, Marti, Lily, Bahi and Alice went to a bunch of different stores "so when are you gonna give scorp his present?" a very pregnant Marti asked "well our 5 month anniversary is the day we get back from break so were giving our presents to each other then" I said as I searched through a stack of Quiditch supplies. "Cool" she said "Hey guys its really starting to pour we should get going" Alice said "oh yeah easy for you guys to say you guys already got the presents" I grumbled. "You wanna spend the night in this place?" Lily asked and pulled her hood up as I shook my head, the other girls all pulled down their hoods and we went out of the store "Grab on to Martie! Shell hold us down!" Lily said with a smirk while Marti glared. "ROSE!" I heard Scorp yell over the roaring wind "OVER HERE!" I yelled back and raised an arm a few minutes later Scorp, Sev and Frank came up to us with their jackets pulled up over their heads, Scorp huddled me close to him and we started to walk back up to the castle.

The storm lasted for a few days but when it ended we were able to apparate to our homes because of our age. "Hey Daddy" I said when I saw my dad at the doorway of the house "hey hun" he said and pecked my cheek "im going to go pick up your brother your mum's inside making cookies" he said and I nodded. I went into the kitchen and found my mum with her hair in a ponytail and her hands covered with flower "Hey mum" I said "oh hey Rosie" she said and wiped sweat from her forehead. I started to help her make the cookies but something was still nagging me the whole time. "Mum" I finally said "yes sweety?" she asked "umm" I said "well you know how when I was little you always told me that I should wait until marriage to you know do it?" I asked her, she slowed in her cookie making "yes I do" she said. "Well its just that" I said "umm I err did have sex with Scorp" I said "when? Was it one of the times we let you sleep over? At school?" she asked fiercly "no no it was after the wedding you know when I ran away. Anyway we did it and we became a couple and well we did it a lot" (my mom tensed a lot) "but then I decided to stop and wait for marriage" (she relaxed) "but I really really love Scorp and I want to show just how much I love him and I mean its hard for both of us not to do it but he still doesn't for me" I said. "So your basically asking whether you should do it with him or not?" she asked and I nodded "sweetheart do you really love him?" she asked and I nodded again "well thenyou're your decision if you truly care about him then go ahead but if you don't feel right then don't. Me and your father made love the night after the final war" she said. "Thank Mum" I said and hugged her.

After that we finished up the cookies and put them in the oven then we decorated them since they were gingerbread men half of them we put red hair on it and half with brown hair and then eyes were either blue or brown.

The next few days were fun because mum made dad and Hugo try all these muggle things (mum had always made me use them) Like a karaoke machine and Mum always made Christmas awesome! "Mum im going to the stores with Lily and Bahi" I called a couple of days before the beginning of term "Alright be home for Dinner you still need to pack" she called back.

"Hey girls" I said when I saw Bahi and Lily "so you know that Marti apparently is super super fat now?" Lily asked as we started to go to Bahi's car (Draco gave both her and Scorp car's for their Birthday's) "yeah Frank sent me a picture of her stomach" I said (he also had a cell phone). "Don't be mean" Bahi said as she stuck her key into the sleek black mustang "sorry but its the truth" I said "good point" Bahi said and laughed.

We drove to a mall and then we headed to the lingerie store there "So oyur getting lingerie for Scorp?" Lily asked "oh shut it" I said "besides I bet you get some from here every week" I mocked "no, im a virgin" she said "no your not Scorp said he did it with you besides at the beginning of 5th year you said you werent" I said "I was being imperiursed at that time and she clearly didn't have that much info on me" she said. "So then anyway lets shop" Bahi said and we all headed to different sections.

By the end of the day id bought a small red nighty that had a slit up the side, a red bra that showed half my boobs and lacy red panties. "Did you have fun at the mall today?" my mum asked me over dinner "Yeah it was fine" I said softly not wanting to let on at all about me getting lingerie.

The next day was mostly made up of repacking everything and wrapping up the gang's Christmas presents Bahi a new dress (Indian style dresses) Marti a pair of leather pants for after the baby Frank a potion to make hair grow back because Mum said that she ripped half my dad's hair off when she had me Sev a new flask (he started to really like Fire Whisky) Lily was getting a white dress with white heels and Alice was getting a muggle CD of a band called Evanescence. And I was going to give Scorp me.

Then the day after that it was time for going to King's Cross so I put on a Rock Band T-shirt and a pair of jeans with combat boots.


	22. Chapter 22

*SCORP POV*

"SCORP!" I heard someone yell and turned to see the most beautiful red head ever and she was all mine, she was wearing a Muggle rock band shirt and jeans with combat boots and she looked awesome. I smiled trying not to let on at all about what I was planning, I quickly put the small box in my jacket which id been showing to Albus and Frank. "Hey Babe" I said and pecked her on the cheek "what are you two doing?" she asked when she saw Albus' and Frank's looks of guilt thankfully they were spared of answering by Marti who came up clutching her back "if Wizards are smart enough to make a spell that makes a pregnant girl's stomach not show then why arent they smart enough to take away the back pain?" she asked grumpily. "They have its called not getting knocked up" Lily said as she joined her brother Marti shot her the bird "Lets go find a compartment Bahi already went to find one" I said once Alice had joined us "Yeah come on" Rose said and intertwined her fingers with mine.

Once on the train we all exchanged presents except me and Rose didn't give each other presents we were going to wait until we had our fancy dinner together. Albus spent half of the trip tickling Rose as punishment for giving him a flask and the rest of the time we all started to play Truth or Dare again.

When we got to Hogwarts me and Rose listened to the welcome speech then we went up to our room were I started to make the dinner (she absolutely sucked at cooking) which was going to be Chicken Noodle soup as an entrée Steak as the actual food and ice Cream for dessert plus Baked Potatoes. "Mmm Scorp howd you get good at cooking?" she asked when I set the soup infront of her "Books" I answered with a shrug "well its good" she said.

After the Soup I put the Baked Potato in front of her and she put hal the container of cream on it making me crack up.

Then we started to eat the steak "and what you eat like 4 courses every day or what?" she said making fun of my family's richness "Well not always" I said then laughed "no way" I said.

And finally we had the ice cream, when she was halfway through her 2 scoops I put my hand over hers "Rose" I said softly and she looked up "I love you and you love me right?" I asked "course" she said with confusion in her eyes. I got out of my chair and got on one knee infront of her, I grabbed her hand and she gasped, I took the box out of my pocket and put it in my other hand "Rose I love you and I could never see my life without you, ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one. Weve gone through everything together I have always protected you from affar and you've always helped me not overdo drinks. So im asking you this now will you Roseanne Jean Weasley marry me?" I asked, she had a hand over her mouth and she had tears in her eyes so she simply nodded fiercly "Yes Yes yes yes!" she said and threw her arms around my neck I wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her around while kissing her fiercely. I put her back down so that I towered over her then I got the ring out of the box (gold band with a diamond a ruby and an emerald on it) she gasped and admired the ring then she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a long passionate kiss "I love you I love you Scorpius Malfoy!" she said then the look in her eyes quickly changed from love to lust. "Why don't you clean up here and meet me in my room?" she said with a wink then she went to her room kicking her heels off on the way.

*ROSE POV*

I kicked my heels off then went into my room which had candles and Rose petals all over (yeah yeah very Punny we get it) I stripped the dress and threw it into the hamper then I pulled on the sexy nighty and the robe id bought (very short aswell) and I put red pumps on, I layed on the bed with the robe off one shoulder. While I waited for Scorp I admired the ring then I heard a small knock "Come in" I said and he entered his eyes widened as he saw what id done to the room, I walked up to him sexily then I grabbed his tie and took it off then I took off a few of his buttons and pulled his shirt off to show his six pack. Then I looped my fingers through his belt loops and pulled him onto the bed on top of me then we started to kiss with his groin grinding into my pussy, he got off me for a moment then he pulled the nighty off me and his eyes widened at the sight of my half shown breasts and his eyes traveled down my body all the way to my red toes then he started to kiss me once again his groin grinded into my pussy making me wetter and wetter I could feel my underwear getting moist. He leaned back and my eyes met his "Scorp" I said softly "I want you inside me". "But Rose you said" he said but I put a finger on his red lips and spun him around so I was on top and he was on the bed. I opened up the zipper of his pants and pulled out his big thick dick then I lowered my face and wrapped my red swollen lips on his head and started to lick and suck "Rose" he groaned and pushed my head to hold more of him, I obliged and put as much of him as I could. I thrust my hand up and down the part of his dick that I couldn't hold in my mouth and within a few moments he spilled his entire seed into my mouth, I licked the part that hit my lips then he pulled my head back up and kissed my lips again then he slammed me down on the bed and got on top of me. He pulled his pants off then he started to kiss me again while I took my bra and panties off, he rubbed his finger on my cunt then he lowered his face and started to suck my cunt "Scorp" I moaned as he practically made out with my pussy out of nowhere he pulled his boxers off then thrust into me. "Ahhh!" I said then I struggled to regain my breathe will he thrust in and out of me. He grabbed one of my breasts and stuck a nipple into his mouth while with one hand he groped my other boob and with the other he rubbed my cunt. With both of his hands also working on me it wasn't long before I cummed he kept rubbing me so I cummed a second time and after that he did too.

He collapsed onto me as we both panted to regain our breathe "if I would've known that asking you to marry me would make you fuck me and give me a blow job then idve done it a long time ago" he panted as he layed down next to me. "I was planning to all along baby" I said and put my chin on his chest while he drew patterns on my back. "im going to take a bath" I said and lept off him and went to the bathroom, I put the water running then I jumped onto the counter and grabbed the bubble bath and dumped it into the tub. I got into the steaming hot water and a few minutes later Scorp got in after me, I leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders but before we could fully enjoy this sweet cuddly moment Sev came running into the bathroom "DUDE!" me and Scorp yelled "Sorry Sorry but Marti's water just broke shes in the hospital wing" he said and almost as soon as he said broke I got out of the bathtub and grabbed the first piece of clothes I saw which happened to be Scorp's shirt behind me I saw Scorp grab his boxers then we rushed out (grabbing each other's hands) and headed to the Hospital Wing. "Ouch" I said when I skidded past the doors and fell on my sore butt, I got back up and then went to into the Hospital Wing were Zeno and James were along with Bahi, Frank, Lily, and Alice and Mart's parents with Frank's. Marti was on the bed looking extremely bored "hey Mart" I said when I saw her "what have you been doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "same thing as you" I said and she glared.

I stayed with Scorp the whole time as Marti started to push all the way up to when Marti was holding the baby I went to her bedside on the other side was her mum with her dad at her side. She handed me the baby who was smiling with open eyes, she had grey eyes and a chocoalty colored skin (like the rock's) her face was chubby and her cheekbones were high and she was super cute "Daddy she looks like you" Marti said and handed the baby over to her father who looked at his grand-daughter with a look of pure happiness, he kissed her on the head then he did the same to his daughter and just held the small child "so whatre you gonna name her?" I asked "well since Frank's mum died we were thinking Hannah May" Marti said indeed Frank's mother had died in second year of Cancer we all remembered it too well, Alice was always crying and Frank was tight jawed while their father didn't even teach that year that was why wed started to explore the castle more. "Ooh that's a pretty name" I said when the baby had been passed around the grandparents and I had it in my hands "shes so cute isn't she Scorp?" I said and handed the baby to him (he looked very uncomfortable) "sure" he said and handed it to the uncle, Hannah made a face at Scorp as if saying 'I don't like you either' then she snuggled into Zeno and fell asleep.

"She is so cute" I said the next day when me, Frank, Alice, Bahi, Sev and Scorp were walking to our next class "yeah I know right" Alice said "you shouldve seen later on the way her dad was looking at Hannah it was so cute he barely even let my dad get a chance at holding her he kept saying that he was holding her the wrong way or stuff like that then they started to argue over who was the better parent although Zabini won since he has 4 kids instead o 2" he said. Blaise did have another set of twins hed had before Zeno with another girl theyd gone to Beuxbatons but we did see them when we went over to Marti's house though since they were only a couple years older than Zeno. "And what Luna didn't tell them to stop?" I asked "ehh they argue so much its getting old" he said with a shrug "OMG WHATS THAT ON YOUR HAND?" Alice and Bahi asked jumping up and down slightly "nothing" I said trying to hide my ring by moving mine and Scorp's intertwined hands (we just couldn't stop touching each other at least in some way) but Scorp grabbed my hand tighter and lifted it up to show them my ring "I asked her yesterday" he said as they admired the jewels "OMG this is so Epic!" Bahi said.


	23. Chapter 23

And now here I was 3 years later, Me and Scorp were going to g et married in a few weeks and we hadnt moved in together before in respect for my parents so now here we were in a store shopping for Silver ware Plates and other kitchen needs aswell as sheets for our bed. Why were we did we wait so long to get married? Well there was the fact that all of our friends were getting married after school and there was also Hannah's baptism and other such things but most of all it was that we both were growing our careers he became a Quidditch player right after school and he had to gain their respect also since they were good he was gone a lot. And I became more than just a model I started to write a column for the magazine and I had come out with a couple of books also me and him did a lot of charity work so wed both been very busy since after school and now since Lily and Zeno had finally gotten married a few weeks ago we were now getting out wedding ready.

"Scorp" I called from the aisle I was at "Yeah babe?" he asked as he came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist "what do you think of these plates?" I asked as I held a plate with blue flower prints around a side. "Theyre nice but not really us" he said "yeah what would be more 'us' would be something with quiditch stuff all over it" I giggled and pecked him on the lips "what was that for?" he asked "Just for you being you" I said and we went over to other sets of plates "honestly mum why this store? Only okd people come here" I heard someone whine by were Scorp was looking at some stuff 'in 1… 2… 3' I thought then "OMG Mum Mum look its Scorpius Malfoy" another girl said then I heard 2 sets of footsteps running over to Scorp. I sauntered over near were they were "Umm Could we please get your autograph?" the 2nd girl who had long blonde hair and brown eyes asked "sure" he said and signed the other girl who had short black hair and brown eyes' forearm. She shrieked with glee and the first girl said a lustful thanks then she started to hit on him "so it must be really hard for you to find a girlfriend who really likes you for you" she said and fury started to build up inside me, of course I wasn't going to have an attack ever since Wed gotten together I no longer had them. I stormed over to them and their eyes widened "y-your Rose Bud Weasley" the shyer one said "again with that name" I said under my breath "Scorp why don't you go look over there for those plates" I said and gave him a look that made him go. "You might wanna be careful who you hit on" I said to the brunnette "Scorpius is getting married in a few weeks" I said "well little things like engagements can be broken quite easily im sure you know what im talking about" she said. "Little things? Marriage is not a little thing besides hes in love with his fiancée" I said "Who is his fiancée anyway? I bet hes to good for her" she said I stepped infront of her so I towered oer her "im his fiancée and weve been engaged for 3 years" I said slowly and angrily then I turnede my hair flying behind me and trudged up to Scorp and grabbed the back of his neckc pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love it when your PO'ed" Scorp said later when we were laying in bed after having Passionate sex (in the new Apartment we now had) "Yeah I know you do you know we could just get an interior Designer to get all that stuff we wanted to get today" I said and started to suck on his neck. "So you you're your dress right?" he asked me out of the blue, I sighed I wanted more of him and he didn't seem to notice or once "Yes Scorp ive told you 20 times already Bahi started to work on the design after we got engaged and after we graduated she started to make the dress so ive had it for awhile" I said. Then I kissed him on the lips and started to go down until I was at his stomach and he said "alright alright" and started to kiss me again which led to us doing it again.

"Rose come on you have to have a Bachelorette party" Marti said as she tried to pry me from my chair in my living room, it was the day before my wedding and Scorp had already left with Zeno, James, Sev and Frank for his Bachelor party. "Ugh fine" I finally said when shed called the other girls in. "Again Lily im sorry that I didn't ask you to be my Bridesmaid its just that well I didn't expect you to be back by the time of my wedding" I said as we started to drink to my cousin who was looking tanner "no problem besides im still pretty tired from my Honeymoon anyway" she said with a sly smile. "if only Alice would've been able to come tonight" Marti said slightly slurred, Alice had broken up with Sev after school and then gone to Romania to study dragons she was working with my Uncle Charlie now. "Actually I always thought she was a slut" Lily said now very slurred (she had a lower ability to handle alcohol since she was younger) "Hey hey hey you you know what I just noticed?" she said when we had started to talk about the wedding "what?" I asked. "The P-Potters and the Weasley's are gonna be like related to the the Malfoy's" she said and we all cracked up me at remembering how my dad had been when id told him I was gonna get married to Draco Malfoy, hed gotten super red and had started to yell at me and Scorp id gotten on top of the table to be as tall as hm and then d started to yell at him about me being a grown ass girl and if I wanted to get married to the love of my life then I could and hed shut up yeah Weasley girls rule especially half Weasley half Granger girls. It turned out to be a fun night with all of us drinking and talking a lot.

The next morning however it wasn't that much fun what with the huge headaches and all but we had to get up. Then we went to the church were the wedding was being held and we started to get ready.

Bahi helped me get the corset on then the skirt and then she put the outer skirt on (the outer one was just for the wedding the inner one was much shorter so I could dance at the reception) then Lily helped me put all the makeup on while Marti did my hair.

By the time we were all ready it was already 3pm which ment that we had an hour for the wedding we spent some time fixing up Hannah May because she was going to be the Flower girl but that left a Half hour. "Ugh this is so boring" I said as I trudged around the room "oop time for Hannah to throw the flowers" Marti said as she checked her watch and she ushered her daughter to the aisles "Bye" Lily said and she went to take her place next to Zeno (Frank and Sev were Scorp's groomsmen). Then my dad came in "ready doll?" he asked me "course daddy" I said as Marti went out, then Bahi went out and me and my father waited a few moments before I looped my arm around his and we started to walk up the aisle. Once again time seemed to move slower and the aisle seemed to get longer at the end I could just make out Scorp with Frank and Zeno behind him on the other side Bahi and Marti were waiting for me "you nervous?" my dad asked me out of the corner of his mouth "that's an understatement" I said and took a few deep breathes "itll be fine sweetheart" he said and gave my arm a small squeeze as he handed me over to Scorp.

The Minister began to speak but I couldn't hear him I was just looking at Scorp tons of questions seemed to go through my head. Who was this man infront of me? Why did I wanna marry him? Was he truly the one for me? What made me think so? What would our kids look like? What if my daughter came out with Blonde hair and Blue eyes and they thought she was stupid? 'I cant do this im only 20 I cant do this im only 20' this thought ran through my mind most profound of all but then as I saw Scorp's lips his perfect beautiful lips formed the words 'I do' every shrivel of doubt escaped me How could I have ever doubted him? Hes the one and only for me. I love him and I well never love another. I told myself this as the minister asked the same question to me 'Ofcourse why would I not?' I wanted to yell but instead I took the ore traditional route and instead said the words that would forever hold me to this beautiful beautiful man "I do"….

*A/N:What did you guys think? This is my final chapter but im making a sequel which is all about how Scorp wants a baby but Rose cant get over a tramatic thing that happened which made her be more into her career than ever it should be out soon.*


	24. The 1st Chapter of Sequel

Now here I am a year into my marriage and 6 months pregnant I know right? Weird.

Anyway me and Scorp were still very successful but I was no longer a model id quit after Lavendar Brown had spilled pictures of my wedding and other not so nice pics.

"Hey Babe" Scorp said when he came home it was dinner time and hed just been practicing for England his Quidditch team "and Baby" he said and patted my stomach "no kiss for mommy?" I asked with a smirk "your so spoiled" he said and kissed me onn the lips. "Hey didn't you say you were going to the Doctor today?" he asked when we were eating (the food he of course had prepared) Spaghetti "yup I got to the listen to the babies heart beat" I said in the most girly voice ever (damn hormones) "and" I grabbed the piece of paper from my pocket and went over to Scorp "Stick your hands out and close your eyes" I said and once hed done it I put the picture on his hands. "Those are your daughters" I said in his ear as he looked at the two little twins completely Awe-struck "girls?" he asked in a chocked up voice and I nodded slowly. He put a hand on my stomach as if he could actually feel the girls then he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips pulling me close "hey! They just kicked me" he whined "that means they like you" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck while we both felt them kicking happily (me painfully). "alright you two stop the kicking" I said a while later "I love you so much" Scorp said "prove it" I said "I really want some Pizza right now" I said and dragged him into the kitchen "I can take a hint" he said and took out some dough (our fridge had been stocked with all kinds of stuff since my pregnancy) he started to spread it out while I diced some peppers and onions and tomatoes. He shredded the cheese then we started to put it all on the dough then he cut up some Pepperoni and we put it in the oven "why don't we take a bath while we wait for the Pizza to be ready?" he asked and waggled his eyebrows, without waiting or me to answer though he picked me up in a bridal carry and took me into the bathroom with a wave of his wand he filled up the bathtub and with another wave we were both naked then he put me into the foamy water and climbed in after me. "Your such a pig" I said though I poked his chest with my toe "and yet you love me" he said and put his arms on the edges of the tub, I crawled over to his side of the tub and wrapped my arms around his neck "who told you that lie?" I said and sat down on his lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a deep kiss while he lifted me onto his penis. I gasped, no matter how many times we had sex his size always seemed to surprise me. He started to move my hips up and down his length making the water slosh a bit "I love you" I panted into his ear "I love you too" he said and stuck his thumb into my pussy making me gasp again but he soon started to suck and nip at my neck so it turned into a moan. Suddenly the doorbell rang "don't get it" Scorp panted as his hands roamed my big stomach "I have to I forgot to tell you Scorp, Marti and Frank are bringing Hannah May over" I panted "we can keep this going once she falls asleep" I said when he wouldn't let me go. "Fine" he said "guess ill just have to finish off without you" he said "you do that" I said as I pulled a short bathrobe on then I went to the door and opened it "hey HM" I said but infront of me was none other that Gigi Smith in the flesh. "Hey Weasel B or should I say Malfoy?" she said "SCORP!" I yelled down the hall "Rose im not helping take care no matter how hyper she is" he said but nonetheless he came down the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist "Gigi what are you doing here?" he asked when he finally got to the doorway, he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well I heard the fat ass finally had a reason to be fat so I just wanted to see it for myself" she said and put a hand on her waist (she was wearing a tight purple dress with black stilettos) "yes too bad this would never happen to you or atleast not by Scorp" I said once again flaunting the fact that id been the one to marry Scorp. "Watch the way you talk to your superiors Weasley" she said "just because your a model for Witch Weekley does not you're your a superior to me" I said "im an author and author's are more important" I said. "Says you" she said "Says everyone" Scorp said "now leave our home" Scorp growled. "a home you call it? My bedroom is the size of this dump" she said "like we care now do whatever it is you came to" he said. "Oh right" she said then she grabbed something from behind her back, a gun, I was frozen in shock but Scorp ran backwards to try and grab his wand but too late she shot him in the thigh making him fall to the floor and me scream loudly. Then she turned the gun on me and shot me in the shoulder and then she shot me in the stomach making me fall to the ground I heard her heels clicking on the floor so I knew she was going to the Kitchen a few moments later she came back holding the small knife id used for the Peppers "lets see what 'ole Scorp thinks of you after this" she said and stuck the knife into the bullet wound and then she made a wide gash in my belly. The one who had been responsible for my career going down was now going to be responsible or my death. But maybe this story shouldn't begin with this beginning but with the end of the last…


End file.
